Field trip
by melissa122683
Summary: Quick story about Lucy and Flynn getting into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

This is a random stand-alone fic, it COULD be placed inside my other fic but you do not have to read one over the other to understand them.

This will be a quick story that has been running through my head for a few weeks. It will mostly likely be about 4 chapters and I want to have it all up BEFORE the Sunday night! I have already finished chapter 2 and have the outline for 3 and 4.

I am pausing on my other fic because I am finding I can't think without seeing the finally. I am waiting with my breath held at this point.

This is pure Lucy and Flynn…..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucy looked around to see if anyone was awake. She had been stuck on the couch for over two weeks and she was over it. She was mentaly and physically exhausted from the pain of trying to sleep on a couch that was not even meant for sitting, letting alone sleeping in her opinion. It was 3am and she was just done, she sat up on the rock she had called a bed and her eyes started watering. She was mentally exhausted after the trip they got back from today. Two days in the old wild west had not improved her mood, although she was sure the ground she had slept in on the last 2 nights was better than this couch.

She stood up and tried to stretch the pain away, but all it did was make her groan as the stiffening in her limbs became more pronounced. Wyatt and Jessica had officially taken over Wyatt and Rufus room. So Rufus and Jiya had officially taken over her room, which left her with no where to be. Now didn't get her wrong. Rufus and Jiya told her to come sleep in her bed, had even thought to design a system so that she would know when they were busy in the room. The first time Lucy saw the sock on the door she laughed and walked away. The second time she decided that walking in after the sock was taken down was not happening. Trying to sleep in the cot across from them after they all knew what was going on... no thank you. So, she was left with the couch, she pretended that she was ok with it, and she didn't really care, she just wanted a bed.

Now weeks later, 4 mission and no night of real sleep and she was hitting her breaking point. She was about to walk to the door and walk out. Steal a car, drive to a Target and buy one of those beds that rolled up into a box. Bring it back and stick it in the corner.

She sighed, and the dream of walking out soon went from a basic thought and moved to the formation of a plan. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she couldn't do it alone. There was only one person in the bunker that she was sure that would help her in this plan.

Flynn.

She walked softly down the hall to his room, gave a quick knock and then went to push the door open, but it was locked…... of course. So she waited, then her impatience ran out again and she knocked louder, not caring that it was going to be loud enough to wake the entire bunker. She waited all of 5 seconds before going to knock on the door again, her hand ready to knock when it finally swung open.

She looked up to see Flynn staring down at her with a scowl and narrowed half closed eyes, they widened once they registered it was Lucy. His scowl turned into a frown, "Lucy?" He asked her, opening the door wider, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, dark circles under her eyes, but her eyes had a glint of something that he found amusing. She grinned up at him, "We are going on a field trip." She said in a soft voice, "Let me in." She said pushing past him into his room.

He watched her go by with a grin, "What do I owe this pleasure." He asked. She was still the only one who could make him grin. Everyone else in the bunker got by with scowls and narrowed eyes. But Lucy, she got smiles and chuckles and grins. Now it seemed that was all he did when he was looking in her direction. In amusement, in adoration, in unconscious thought.

She looked over to his small cot, that he had obviously just gotten up from. She turned to look at him, "So I know that I barely fit in that cot and you are about 25 feet taller then me. SOOOOOO, my question is how do you fit?" She said crossing her arms.

He shrugged, "I don't, my feet hang off the end." He said.

She nodded and pointed over at the cot, "And width wise, how is that working out for you?" She asked him with a blank face.

He shook his head with a smile, "You already know that I am going to say that it is not comfortable. So, my question is, what is your point." He said crossing his arms.

Lucy grinned up at him, the kind of grin that you knew was reserved for trouble. "You are going to need to get dressed." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. So, she pushed him over to the shelf of his clothes. "Come on socks, shoes, everything." He looked down at her feet that were pushed into some Ugg boots that she had started to wear all the time in the cold bunker and raised his eyebrow again.

"What, I am ready to go…well minus a sweater, but I am not going in my room for one now. The sock is on the door." She walked over to his pile of clothes and pulled out his favorite gray sweater, the one he wore almost every day. She pulled it on over her head and smiled over at him, "See ready."

It was the mark of their friendship that they had grown over the last few months that he didn't ask where they were going, but instead walked over and grabbed some socks and shoes.

She sat on his cot while he was tying his shoes, "Ok rules for the mission. Number one, absolutely no one can die, ok? You can knock them out, sneak passed them. But no real injures or death." When he grinned and nodded she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I mean it." She said, when he rolled his eyes and nodded again she grinned, "Ok next. We will have to steal a car but we have to remove the plates and return it in the same condition that we got it." His curiosity was peaking but he just nodded waiting for her to continue. "Or maybe a truck…. Yes, a truck would be better." She said talking to herself. "Or a large SUV."

He nodded and pulled on another sweater since she took his gray one. He stood up and held his hand out gesturing to the door. She hopped up and walked over, as she passed him he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Where are we going?" Knowing that she was veering off into a plan and would forget to tell him.

She stopped in surprise and grinned up at him, "We are going shopping at Target. If I have to keep living here, then I am going to get some essentials that Denice still hasn't gotten us."

Flynn raised his eyebrows knowing that while she may be making a longer list in her head, there was one main thing that started all of this out. He looked back over to cot and grinned, evidently, she was finished with their sleeping arrangements. He for one was curious to see what her plan was now that she was on a new mission.

"Are we telling anyone about our impromptu shopping trip?" He asked following her to the door of the bunker.

She shook her head reaching for the handle, "No, plausible deniability. Besides, Jiya and I had a dream trip we made up. So, I am pretty sure I know what to get her. Rufus is simple, I remember the stuff he wanted when he chipped in."

Flynn grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner when they heard a noise coming from behind the door, "Well then." He whispered into her ear. "What about Wyatt and Jess?" He asked, pulling her body up close and tight against his. "Also, how are we paying for this trip?"

She grinned up at him as she leaned against his chest, they were starting to become more comfortable with each other. Hugging, laughing, joking and now even touching. The brush of a hand down the back, the slight leaning on each other for warmth and comfort, the hugs and even the kisses on the cheek Lucy was starting give him when she was excited or happy.

"We are going to go to my house and sneaking in. My mom keeps all of her extra credit cards in the drawer in her desk." She smiled her rare evil smile. "Since it is her fault we are stuck down here. She is going to pay for some of the comfort for this hellhole."

Flynn chuckled under his breath at her, "Well then we shouldn't go out this way. We will never make it to Target past all of the men up that way." He said pulling her back towards the back of the bunker, past the kitchen.

She looked up at him, sliding her had into his, a question in her eyes, "So how do we get out."

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her and paused in the doorway to the bathroom. "I am trusting you with my best secrete…. Can I trust you?" He said in serious voice.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you kidding me?" She asked in a haughty voice crossing her arms. "You know darn well you can trust me…." But before she could go on Flynn grinned down at her making her pause, then he laughed at her facial expression.

"Come on." He whispered to her, he pulled her into the bathroom over to the utility closet in the corner, he opened the door and pushed her in. She turned and looked at him with confused eyes, "What?" She asked. But he reached past her and pushed on the top left corner of the closet. Lucy's eyes opened wide when the back of the room swung open to show a narrow dark hallway.

"What?" she said again turning to Flynn. "How?"

He slid his hand back into hers and pulled her into the hallway, then pushed the wall back in place. Then he pulled out his phone that he used to look up information and put on the flashlight. "Come on." He said pulling her along.

She pulled his hand to a stop, "Garcia. When did you find this?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "After Salem. I know that all bunkers like this have a backdoor incase of emergency's." He said.

Lucy took a moment when a thousand questions were going through her head, finally she went with the first one, "And you stayed?" She said softly.

He bent his knees, so he could look into her eyes, "Stopping Rittenhouse, remember. No matter what." He watched her nod carefully, so he took a deep breath, "Plus, I am not leaving you here, alone. I am not letting you go against Rittenhouse without my help." He paused putting a hand on each shoulder, "I can't leave you Lucy… I don't know why, but I just can't leave you." He looked into her eyes. Then he grinned, "Also don't forget we are supposed to be a team according to your journal. We can't be a team if I leave." He said grinning.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "Fine…. But why didn't you tell anyone…. or me?" She asked him as he grabbed her hand again and started walking.

Flynn looked down at her, "Well I didn't tell anyone else here because I don't trust them. I didn't tell you because you are the epidemy of honesty and I didn't want you to feel the pressure of not telling others." He said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes as she followed him but then grinned back, "Thanks, you are not wrong. I am going to want to tell the others now. What if we are attacked, it could be a way to get out."

Flynn grinned down at her as they came to a door, "Why would I tell anyone else. They can hold off people while we get out."

"Flynn!" Lucy said bust she stopped when she saw that he was joking. "Not funny."

Flynn shushed her and slowly opened the door looking out to see who was in the room. When he saw no one, he pulled her into the closet and then closed what looked like a wall again. He opened the closet door and looked out to see one man sitting at a desk, his back to them. Flynn looked at Lucy who narrowed her eyes at him, she shook her head and he shook his back. They had an entire conversation in silence before he rolled his eyes and nodded. He walked up behind the man quietly and pulled him into a choke hold and held on to the struggling man until he passed out.

"Happy." He whispered when she walked out of the closet towards him.

"Very." She said with a smile. "Now what do we do."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was your plan?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Yes the shopping part, not the actual getting away part. Why do you think I came for your help?" she said with a grin.

Flynn put his hand over his heart, "You wound me Lucy, I thought you actually wanted to spend time with me… not just use me for my skills." He said with a grin.

She shrugged back, "I guess spending time with you did seem like fun also. Plus, you do have useful skills."

Flynn rolled his eyes and walked over to the door leading into the hall. It was empty, so he slid his hand back it to hers and went to walk out. But she stopped and pulled her hand away walking back into the room to start searching through drawers and the man's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked looking down the hall for anyone coming.

She grinned and held up the car keys she found in the top drawer of the desk, "Keys." She said.

Flynn just looked at her, "I could have hot wired it." He said grabbing her hand again and pulling her into the hall.

Lucy shrugged, "This will be easier." She said back, sticking out her tongue at his back.

"I saw that." He said without turning around…... "and you are not wrong." He said pausing at a corner before seeing no one and continuing to the exit.

Lucy looked around to, taking in the stark hallway, "What is this place?" She asked him.

He looked down at her before walking her over to the exit to carefully look to see if there was anyone, "It is most likely a building on the compound that allowed people to get in and out as needed.

Lucy slid up close to him to look out the front door, "See anyone?" she whispered.

Flynn shook his head, "Oh wait, hold on." She whispered, she reached out and pushed the car button on the keys to see what car blinked. A large black SUV blinked back.

Flynn looked down at her with an exasperated look, "Really?" he said softly.

"Yea, now we wait a second to see if anyone comes to see what's going on. If no one comes, we know what car we are going to." She said with a grin.

Flynn looked down at her with an impressed look, "Not bad actually… you should have been a spy."

She shrugged, "No its just the months of us stealing over every century and continent. Cloths, cars, money. I am just getting good at being a criminal."

Flynn laughed softly, "Yep a good spy." He said looking back out to see if anyone came out. When he didn't see anyone after a minute he grabbed her hand and led her outside like he owned the world. He walked over to the car and held open the passenger door for her to slide in, then he grabbed the keys from her and walked around driver's door. He slid in started the car and they were gone.

Lucy reached over to the navigation and put her old address into it. It read out that they were 58 minutes from it.

"So close, yet so far away." She whispered as she looked at the map. She sighed and clicked the remember button for the coordinates to the bunker. Flynn nodded at her before turning his phone off, so it couldn't be tracked.

"Is there a Target close to your house?" He asked.

She nodded, "About a mile away. Why?" She asked.

"Because we are going to go there first, exchange a car before we go to your house. In case the house is being watched, they won't see this car. Once we get what we need from your house, we will drive this car right back." Flynn said looking over at her.

Lucy nodded, "That is smart. So my mom keeps two extra credit cards in the drawer along with an extra bank card. I was thinking about pulling cash from the ATM then using the credit cards to go shopping at Target." She leaned her head back on the head rest, "Garcia." She whispered.

He looked over at her, "Yes?" He asked her softly.

She rotated her head to look at him, "Why did you come with me." She asked.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Breaking out…... causing trouble…... irritating everyone in the bunker?" He asked. When she shook her head at him with a frown, his grin softened, and he reached out to grab her hand, "Because you asked me." He said softly.

She smiled as her eyes slid closed, "Thank you." She whispered, she took a breath and pushed her eyes back open. She smiled at him softly, "I wouldn't want anyone else here with me."

"Go to sleep Lucy." Flynn said softly.

Lucy laughed with her eyes closed, "This seat is probably the most comfortable bed I have had in weeks." She tightened her grip on his hand as she curled on to her side.

Flynn started rubbing his thumb over knuckles as he glanced over at her. She was already fast asleep and snoring softly making him grin. She shifted in her sleep towards him and pulled his hand closer into her lap, cradling his hand in hers. He sighed, it was the first time he had been outside in almost a year while in his own time. After months in prison, only to leave prison and move to the bunker it was refreshing to see open sky. He felt a peace that he had not felt in years as he held onto Lucy's hand.

He drove for the next hour in silence, listening to Lucy breath, watching the sun start to rise over the horizon. Secretly wishing that he could just keep driving until everything was left behind them. Until all the pain and suffering was gone and they had peace again.


	2. Chapter 2

Field Trip Chapter 2

Flynn pulled up to Target and waited for someone in a uniform to pull up. He glanced over at Lucy to see she was still fast asleep. She was curled on to her side facing him, she still held his hand in hers. He smiled at her when she gave a soft snore. It looked like she was finally getting some sleep, so he decided to wait until the store was open. 45 minutes later a woman pulled up in a 1980 clunker, when she sild out of the car she had a red Target shirt on. Flynn waited another 30 minutes to make sure that she wasn't coming back out before reaching over and brushing his knuckles down Lucy's cheek.

"Wake up." He whispered. "Lucy, time to go on a shopping spree."

His heart tripped a little when her eyes fluttered, and she looked at him with a soft smile and a soft Humm. His heart nearly burst when she woke up and the first reaction was not fear or worry, but soft happiness. "Time to go, Slatka Draga." He said again.

She stretched slowly, arms against the celling and toes pointing. Flynn had to take a sharp breath when her chest pushed up against the fabric of his gray sweater. She looked over him with a grin, "Best sleep ever. Well at least for now, because I am getting a bed." She said sitting up to look out the window.

"So, what is the plan?" She asked him and when he pointed to the rusted tan car, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He shrugged sliding out of the SUV, "It will be easy to hot wire, no tracking and an easy color to get lost."

She rolled her eyes and followed him as he was constantly scanning to see if anyone was watching or following. "Really?" She asked again as she slid into the passenger seat.

Flynn shrugged, "Not taking a chance… that's why you brought me, remember?" He said pulling out the cables to jump start the car.

She raised her hands and pointed at the steering wheel, "No, I brought you because you can hot wire a car." She looked over at Flynn with a sarcastic grin, "And tell a mean joke."

Flynn paused to look at her for a moment before rolling his eyes, "This all goes back to the joke about band camp. I tell one joke and you think it lasts forever." He mumbled as he jumped the car. He pulled out of the spot to out to road, "Although I did see something funny a few weeks ago on our mission to save Tesla." He said grinning at her.

"What's that?" She asked.

Flynn looked over at her, "I watched Wyatt cry as I loaded him into the life boat after he got shot in the leg." He said with a straight face.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How is that a joke?"

Flynn grinned, "Cause I made Wyatt cry when I tightened the tourniquet… and his face was all splotchy and red…. Made my day."

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Really." She mumbled but tried to hide a grin.

Flynn shrugged, "What can I say… I am easily amused." He got serious as they pulled up a half a block past her house. He grabbed her hand when she went to get out. "Wait." He said still looking around. After a few moments he nodded before giving her a glance, ok we will have 5 minutes in there. After five minutes, if there are sensors, people will be on the way. SO, what do you want now. Make a list, so you know what you are going in for." He said.

Lucy bit her lip for a moment thinking, "Well the credit cards and the debit cards for sure. I am going on a massive shopping trip." She thought for a moment then her eyes brightened, "Some more of MY clothes, I have missed my clothes." She thought again for moment, "Maybe some of the things in my room. Honestly, I don't have a lot of memory things because of when the time line changed, and I lost my dad, the dad I grew up with and Amy." She whispered.

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at her, "I am so sorry about that Lucy…if I had known…" He trailed off.

She looked at him with a small smile, "I knew." She whispered, tightening her hand over his.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

She shrugged, "When I gave you the journal, I had to have known. I sent you back there, trying to stop them. Even now when I am writing it in my journal. I tell you to go back to that day… that event. But I haven't written anything about Amy." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know what sending you back will do. I know the loss, but to stop Rittenhouse. To stop this evil…." She took a deep breath and smiled, "I have to believe that we will be able to go back and save her. That losing her for a little while will stop this great evil. Then we can save her…. Save your family. Save all of them." She looked him right in the eyes, "And if for some horrible, horrible reason we can't get them back. We will live for them… we will fight for them. They WILL not be forgotten!" She said fiercely.

He nodded at her, before abruptly reaching for her and pulling her into a tight hug, silence descending over both of them. She pushed her face into his neck, clenching him as tightly as he was holding her. He was whispering in her ear, "Žao mi je, tako mi je žao. Bit ćemo dobro." Over and over again as he brushed her hair from her face.

After a moment she pulled back and brushed her hands down his face, "What does that mean?" She asked softly.

He looked down at her, his eyes misting with tears he refused to let fall, "I am sorry, we will be ok." He said softly.

She smiled up at him, "Yes we will be… because we are going to kick some ass and save the world." She said, she brushed her hand own his cheek, "Hvala ti." She whispered.

His eyes flared in surprise, "How." He asked.

She shrugged, "I have been looking up and practicing… but truly…. Hvala ti…. Thank you…... for being here, for supporting me. Making me smile, making me laugh." She smiled up at him, "Now let's go mess with my mother, and bleed her dry."

It had the desired effect when he grinned down at her, "Sounds good, So lets plan." He said pulling back to look around again, "Where do you keep the luggage?" He asked as he got out of the car.

She walked up next to him as they went to the side of the house, "I have some bags in my closet. Let's get the cards and then move onto my bedroom." She said.

He pulled her around the back to a window by the kitchen, "Ok hold on." He whispered. He looked through the window for any movement, when he didn't see anything he reached up and went to break the glass when she pulled his arm to a stop. "What?" He whispered thinking that she saw something.

She walked over to the back door and pulled a key out from the top of the sill, then she slid the door open and ran to the key pad, pushing in a code. Flynn followed her with a grin and laughed when she shrugged at him.

She then rushed through the kitchen into the office, puling open drawers until she found the wallet she was looking for. She held it up with a grin when she saw the cards in it, he shook his head at her with a smile. "OK, lets go." He said reaching out for her.

"Wait." She said handing him the cards, before running over to the books on the shelves.

"Lucy, honey... we can download any book you have in here." Flynn said looking at her with a grin, motioning her to come on.

Lucy shook her head, still pulling out books one by one until she squealed and held the book up in triumph. He looked up at her with one raised eyebrow, "The revolution, that's a good book." Flynn said, "We still could have down loaded it."

She grinned at him, "Yes but could you download this." She said pulling out a few hundred-dollar bills. "Quick look at all the books that have to do with revolutions. There will be more."

Flynn raised an eye brown and stared looking through the books with her, and within two minutes they had over two thousand dollars in cash. They slid all of the books back into place and moved to the stairs, within another 2 minutes they had made it to Lucy's room, pulled a few of bags out of the closet and began to fill them with her clothes. Flynn looked at her as she pulled all of her underwear from a drawer and shoved them into a new bag. When he just looked at her she rolled her eyes, "What I like my Victoria Secrets. They gave me white briefs. I hate them." She said with a shrug.

"One minute, Lucy. What else do you want before we go." He asked.

Lucy stood up and looked around, "My candles, I want to have my room in the bunker smell good. I am over the rust and damp smell." Flynn shrugged and began to shove them into the bags, carful to keep them wrapped in clothes so they didn't break. Lucy turned back to the closet to grab sweaters and coats. Before grabbing one more bag to shove shoes, socks, leggings and pants into it. Finally, Flynn opened the last drawer filled with pajamas and shoved them in the top of the bags he had.

"Ok you good?" Flynn asked picking up the 4 bags he had.

She nodded pulling her 3 bags, "I think I got everything except evening gowns and suits." She said following him to the door, "Wait." She said running back to grab the quilt on the end of the bed, "My grandma made this for me when I was little." She said. She followed him down the stairs to the back door.

Flynn looked down at her, "For a quick trip you sure do pack heavy." He said with a grin. She smiled back, "Hay I want MY stuff and it is all right here ready for the taking."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Come on, lets go. Stay behind me on the way to the car."

"Sir, yes sir." She said grinning and hugging her blanket close.

"Smart ass." He mumbled, he paused at the side of the house looking left and right before nodding and walking over to the car. He pushed her stuff into the back seat and slid in the driver's seat. "Alright shopping then on to home sweet home."

He pulled out and did several turns and circles making sure that if anyone was following them they were lost. He turned to her as they pulled into the Target. As they were transferring her bags from the car to the SUV, "So Draga, I know you have a long list of things you want but how on earth are you getting a mattress in this SUV?" He asked as slid his hand into hers and pulled her close.

She grinned up at him as they walked into the store, "Well it so happens that I saw a commercial for this new kind of mattress that they can roll up and put into a box!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So, this entire story started because I saw everyone laying on those cots and I know how uncomfortable they are. Then I was walking through Target and saw mattress in a box. I was like…. Ideal! Lol

Tomorrow is TARGET shopping!


	3. Chapter 3

Filed Trip- Chapter 3

Lucy walked into Target and stopped to take a deep breath, "The smell of fresh air and new stuff." Lucy said with a grin. Flynn looked down at her with a down at her with amusement.

"It's just a store." He said with a smile.

Lucy gasped in horror, "Just a store? Bite your Croatian tongue!" She held her hands out, "Any and everything that you could possibly ever want. And everything that you don't even need but find that you want when you get here." She grinned up at him as she pulled him over to Starbucks. "And you get a delicious drink while you shop."

Flynn burst out laughing, harder then she had had ever heard him laugh and she stopped in shock and just started at him, "What?" He said shrugging, "I have never seen you so excited and so happy."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line, "Well I have fresh air, shopping, no drama, no stress and I get to spend the day with you." She laid her head on his arm, "So back to reality, what is the time line for this trip?"

Flynn looked down with a frown, he could see the happiness draining out of her. So, he took a chance, "How long would you need to finish getting everything you want."

She looked up at him in surprise then a grin, "You don't come to Target with a list or a time limit, you let Target tell you what you need and how long you need to be here. I once came in for shampoo and spent two hours."

Flynn looked down at her in disbelief, "How?" He asked as they moved up the line.

She shrugged, "It sucks you in, you have to see each area, the new towels and clothes even if you don't need them. The shoes and household things. The toys."

Flynn paused with a raised eyebrow, "Toys?"

She shrugged, "They come out with cool new things, how will you know if you don't look. PLUS, the office section is so so so fun."

Flynn shook his head at her, "Ok, so we do need a time limit, so how long do you think you will need based on your list?"

Lucy shrugged, "My list is mattresses, pillows, none scratchy blankets and anything else we need."

Flynn smirked, "Anything else we need?"

Lucy smirked, "Keeping my options open."

She walked up to the counter and smiled at the barista, "Can I please have a Venti Chi Latte, Skim milk and extra cinnamon." She turned to Flynn with a raised eyebrow.

"Large coffee please." He said.

The barista smiled, "Venti? And milk or sugar?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Cream."

The barista smiled, "We have fat-free, 2%, whole, half and half, almond, soy."

Flynn cut her off, "Regular." He said. "No sugar."

Lucy covered her grin with a hand and handed the barista one of the hundreds they had.

She turned to Flynn, "I am going to use the rest room. Its right there." She said pointing to the door in eye site.

He nodded at her and gathered the change.

When she walked out a few minutes later, Flynn was standing outside the door and showed her a Starbucks hat. He slid it on her head then handed her, her drink.

"What's this?" She asked then paused to moan as she took a sip of her drink.

Flynn grinned down at her, under his hat, "Your face is very noticeable. Figured I would hide it."

She grinned up at him, "I am pretty gorgeous in my Ugg boots, oversized gray sweater and leggings." She snickered.

He paused and grabbed her hand, "You sure are." He whispered, making her blush. "So now what is your plan." He repeated her words earlier.

She smiled again, "Well I was thinking we could go around pick everything we want or need. Then when we go to the front, I will hit the ATM to get cash out of each card. Then we will pay with the credit cards. If there is a problem with the cards, we will have the cash as back up. If there is no problem we have cash as back up. Plus, from the moment of us swiping the cards to us leaving is only 5/10 minutes." She looked at him asking, "What do you think."

He nodded down at her, "That sounds like a great plan actually. I am thinking, no one knows where we are. We are pretty far away, and this trip is completely random. Also, the man we knocked out is most likely still unconscious, and the next shift will just be going in, in the next hour or two. We should have some time. SO, let's get the things you want and have to have and if we have time you can relax and get things you just kind of want?" he said.

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, "I was expecting you to say 20 minutes then we are out." She said in a deep mocking tone with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Well I don't think we should spend 4 hours in here…. But if doing a little fun shopping helps you relax and brings you joy…... then let's do it. Plus, it is 7 am on a Tuesday. I almost guarantee that Rittenhouse will not look for us shopping in a Target." He said letting her lead him over to the side where big boxes were lined up.

She grinned at him, "Great let's pick out mattresses. They are the MOST important thing." She said.

She pushed him away to go grab the carts that were maybe 20 feet away, "Grab me one to." She called out with a grin when his eyes widened.

"Two carts." He muttered.

She stared looking through the boxes that were about 4 to 5 feet tall and 2 to 3 feet wide. They had sizes twin all the way to king. She was looking at the king when Flynn walked back over with two carts. "Do your feet fit on a queen? Or will we have to go straight to a king?" She asked without looking over at him but reading the box.

His eyebrows flared up in surprise, "You are getting one for me?" he asked.

Lucy looked up at him with a no shit expression, "Ummmmm yes…of course we are. You are here with me, plus you have to be the most uncomfortable with those cots." She shook her head at him, "So queen or king? The boxes are only slightly different, I was more worried about it fitting in your room." She said looking back at the boxes, done with his question.

Flynn took a deep breath and gave a smile, of course she was thinking about him. She was always thinking about him. "Well if I have a choice, King. I will make it fit… get ride of one of the book cases if I have to. I would love to sleep with my feet on the bed and my knees not bent."

She grinned over at him, "Alright then… you put it in the cart." She held her hand out to hold his coffee.

She watched as he slid box into the cart, then she gestured to the full. "Grab that one for Rufus and Jiya. and two of the small twins for me and Wyatt." She said watching him stack the cart and under the cart.

"What about Jess?" Flynn asked with a grin.

Lucy shrugged, "I guess Wyatt can share with her. Or I was thinking…yea wait. Switch out the two twins for another full." He did a quick switched then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where is yours?" he asked.

She shrugged and took another sip, "I should be able to get a cot now, I am just going to get one of the memory foam things to put on it. You forget that I am small and fit fine on the cots." She said.

Flynn frowned, "Lucy, the entire point was to get you something that you wanted. Now you are pushing yourself to the bottom of the list." He said crossing his arms.

She shrugged again, "Plus our car is only so big. And I have a list of other things that I want that need to fit in the SUV."

Flynn shrugged, "Fine, easy." He started to put the King mattress box back on the shelf.

"Hay." Lucy said turning around, "What are you doing?" She said running to stand in front of him trying to block him.

"Putting this one back, so I can get you one. I would have put one of the other back, but you and I both know that you will never let me." He said trying to walk around her.

She took a step to the right, still trying to block him, "You think that I am going to let you put your back?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "I am bigger then you, taller than you and your ride home." Flynn said with a grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Put it back right now…. how about I make a deal." She said grinning with mischief.

Flynn paused the box under his arm, "I am listening."

"I will tell Denice that Mason and I need real mattress, especially since you guys are getting new ones." She said.

"Nope, not good enough." Flynn said stepping to the left.

"Wait." Lucy said stepping in front of him again, "And until I get mine, I am stealing your bed." She said taking a sip of her drink with a snicker.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Am I in the bed also? Or on my horrible little cot?" he asked with a serious face.

Lucy Shrugged, "It is a king, and I am little. I am sure you will never notice me." She said walking away.

"Not likely." Flynn muttered under his breath putting the mattress back into the cart and following her through the room decorations.

She was looking at throw pillows and vases, oohing and ahhing at all of the things she didn't need but wanted to look at it. Her elbows on the cart as she sipped her coffee. Flynn followed with a grin at the way her face would light up or frown at a particularly ugly item.

She held up a particularly ugly neon orange and yellow striped vase, "I think we need this." She said holding it up. When Flynn said nothing she huffed, "Well come on." She said holding it up again. "Everything is gray and ugly. This is so bright, we need it." She grinned when Flynn rolled his eyes and nodded. She slid it into the cart and walked over to the bedding aisle, starting to look through the different sets.

She threw in some bright red sheets for Jiya and Rufus, going with Jiya's favorite color. Then she grabbed black for Wyatt and Jess. After looking through the pillow tops she grabbed a twin sized one but paused when she saw Flynn's eyebrow raise. "What? Poor Mason needs something until we can get him a bed."

Flynn still said nothing and started looking through the pillows, but his eyes followed her down the aisle as she was looking through the king sheets at the other end. He was deciding what pillow he wanted when he looked up and saw Lucy talking to some guy.

His heart stuttered, and his irritation hit a high peak when she heard Lucy laugh at the man. His eyes narrowed when the man laughed back at her. He threw the pillow back onto the shelf and started stalking towards them.

When he pushed his cart up next to hers he caught the end of the conversation.

"Yes, I have heard that…. I would be interested in seeing that also." Lucy said with a laugh, which grated on Flynn's nerves. He loved that she was laughing… but it burned his insides to know she was laughing with another man.

Before the man could reply, Flynn cut in, "Hello darling." Flynn ground out.


	4. Chapter 4

Target part 2

Flynn looked from Lucy to the man with a scowl on his face and his eyes narrowed. Lucy looked up to see Flynn's face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked with confusion when she saw his hands clenched on the cart and his narrowed eyes.

He smiled down at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "Darling. I was trying to see what kind of pillows you were wanting for the bed."

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise and then she tried to cover her mouth to hide her smile. She coughed and took a sip of her coffee before leaning over into Flynn's arm. She could feel the tension in him. She smiled at the gentleman next to her. "Flynn darling." She said in a slightly mocking voice and a grin. "This nice gentleman was telling me that his wife bought the same vase for their house!" She felt the tension start to leave Flynn and grinned harder. "Then we were talking about the new movie Infinity War."

Flynn smiled down at Lucy, "That does look like a great movie to see." He said.

Lucy rolled her eyes so only Flynn could see it then grinned, "Maybe we should break all the rules and go this afternoon." She said with a grin.

Flynn wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled, "Well then…. Throw all cation to the wind. Shop all morning, watch movies all afternoon?" He asked looking down at her with a soft smile.

She grinned up at him, "I would completely do it… to bad we have to get back to work." She said with a frown.

Flynn tightened his arm around her, "Next field trip…. Dinner and movies." He said softly.

Lucy smiled, then turned back to the man she had been talking to, "It was so nice to meet you, and your wife has excellent taste with that vase." She grinned.

The man rolled is eyes at her, "Yes if you are blind." The man said laughing.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you saying that my wife has no taste and is blind." He cut out in a cold voice.

Lucy had to stifle a laugh when she saw the man's eyes get huge and he took a step back. "Stop it." She said elbowing Flynn. She looked over at them man, "He is just joking with you. I am buying the vase as a joke kind of." She said softly.

The man started to laugh but looked at Flynn's face behind Lucy and said goodbye quickly and turned and almost ran to another aisle. Lucy burst out laughing and turned to look at Flynn, "Really?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "You told me to make jokes…. I thought it was funny!" He said, feeling the irritation of her laughing with a random man he had never met finally leaving his body.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the sheets again, "What color sheets do you want." She asked looking through the sheets again.

Flynn looked over to the shelf, "I am open, what do you like?"'

Lucy grinned, "I love these pink ones." She said holding up a hot pink set.

Flynn's eyes widened, "Maybe not pink…..." and after looking at the shelf he added, "Maybe not purple either."

Lucy looked over at the purple ones that hearts all over them, "But as your wife I should be able to have my choice." She said with a grin holding up the purple sheets with the pink hearts.

Flynn leaned close to her face with an evil grin, "If you are going to be in the sheets, then you can get any ones you want."

Lucy's eyes got wide and she swallowed hard, "Umm well maybe we will let you pick out the sheets." She whispered.

Flynn smirked at her back pedaling. They had been going back and forth and flirting for months, now he was watching her push him with the comments about taking his bed and he was ready to push back. "But I want you to be happy where you are sleeping." He whispered as his breath brushed her cheek. His heart sped up when he watched the blush creep up her cheeks, that he could make her nervous in such a good way turned him on even more.

"Garcia." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, one of her hands sliding up his stomach gently.

Flynn grinned, "Pushing to see how far I can go." He said taking a step closer and locking her between the shelves and his chest. When her eyes flared, he smirked and reached out past her head to pull a set of black sheets out. "I like these." He whispered, "What do you think?"

She looked at the sheets and then at him and grinned again, "I love tall, dark and accents. So, these should do well." She said pulling them out of his hands. Then she turned to throw them into the cart and made sure her body brushed his. "Now for pillows." She said walking over to the end of aisle he had just vacated in his jealousy. She went through the pillows, one by one, pushing and crushing. When he was finally able to take a breath again he came to stand next to her. He reached over her shoulder and grabbed a memory foam from above her head.

"This is the best one they have." He whispered into her ear brushing his body gently across hers.

She took a sudden deep breath in and closed her eyes, her back still to his front. "Ok." She whispered. "So, grab me one to." She dared him. He grinned at the back of her head and leaned forward again to grab another pillow. This time he took a step forward to push his front against her back, one hand sliding along her waist like a gentle brush of feathers. His other arm reaching over her head slowly to grab another pillow. He leaned his head down to place his nose on her hair and slowly take in a deep breath. "Lucy." He whispered into her ear.

She slowly let some of her weight lean against him, turning her head so she could take a deep breath of his shoulder.

"Lucy." Flynn whispered again trying to get her attention, she closed her eyes, "hummmm." She mumbled.

"Should I get a pillow for each person?" He said with a chuckle under his voice. His laughter caused her eyes to pop open and her to take a step forward. "Yep." She said clearing her throat. "Grab 7 total." She ducked under his arm and grabbed her cart pushing it towards the comforters. She chose to ignore him when she heard him chuckle behind her.

She grabbed a plain full black comforter, then went crazy with a red and emerald full for Jiya. She was looking through the king comforters when Flynn walked up next to her. "I like that dark gray one, with the black sparkle." He whispered in her ear again.

She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Black sparkle?" she asked with a question in her eyes.

He grinned down at her, "Yep, it reminds me of you… wearing my gray sweater. The way your eyes sparkle under the light. And your dark hair shines." He reached around her and grabbed the king comforter and slid it in his car.

She took another deep breath and nodded, "Ok sounds good, mattress, pillows and bedding…. Sound good." She turned and pushed the cart out of the aisle not looking back, so she missed the grin he gave her.

She moved into bathroom aisle grabbing 8 giant fluffy bright red towels and a tooth brush holder. When she looked back at Flynn and saw his face she shrugged. "I am leaving my tooth paste in the bathroom from now on." She moved to the next aisle that held the home décor and she ohh and ahead at the things, but it wasn't until she got to the rugs that she started looking seriously.

Flynn raised his eyes brows again, so she narrowed her eyes, "I am tiered of stepping onto the cold cement floor. Jiya and I talked about what we would get and a rug to go under the bed… number one on the list." She reached for a 5X 7 bright white for her and then an emerald green one for Jiya. She sighed, "I think the SUV is getting full." She said looking at the two carts.

Flynn shrugged, "I can play Tetris with the best of them. If we put all the seats down, we still have plenty of room." He said following her down the kitchen Aisle.

She was looking at all of the appliances and grabbed a waffle maker, "Look I think we need this." She said holding it up. Flynn looked at her in disbelief, "You don't even like waffles." He said with a smirk.

She turned to look at Flynn, "How did you know that?" She asked him.

"Journal." He said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine I thought it would be fun to make on Sundays." She set it back on the shelf and She grabbed a crockpot, blender, hand mixer and a rice cooker and put them in the cart. She then reached for a quesadilla maker which had Flynn burst out in laughter.

She shrugged, "What?" She asked.

Flynn pointed to the things in her cart, "We need a crockpot for when we go on mission. We can start something before we leave, and it will be ready when we get back. We need a blender to make drinks when we get home, a hand mixer to make cupcakes. And the quesadilla maker for drunk food." She said with a grin.

Flynn nodded, "Ok… I can see all of that but the hand mixer. You don't cook, why do you need a mixer." He said crossing his arms.

Lucy shrugged, "I might start." Then she grinned, "Plus Jiya loves to cook, it was on her list!" She said, making Flynn laugh again. A few more things for Jiya in the kitchen aisle and they were moving on to the office aisle and Lucy went crazy. Pens, pencils, markers, tabs, white boards, dry erase markers, folders, papers and some new journals. Flynn just stood to the side and let her go, watching in amusement.

He just followed her as she went up and down each aisle adding random things until her cart was full also. Shampoos, lotions, Motrin and tampons ( the good kind, she said when he raised an eyebrow at her), books and even a few board games she found to play while they had margaritas. Finally, she looked back at him, "So I think I can be done." She said with a sigh. He looked at her with a smile, "Are you sure?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "It hasn't been that long." She said pushing her cart to the front of the store.

Flynn looked at her with a mocking glare had a grin. "Lucy, we have been in here two and a half hours!"

Lucy turned back to him with a surprised look, "Wait, that's it?" She said with a grin, "I rock. I went through the entire store with two shopping lists and did it in two and half hours."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Go grab the cash out of the ATM, I will watch you from here."

Lucy grinned up at him, "Sir yes Sir… oh wait it's the dollar section." She curved to the side to start going through the random things on the shelves. She threw in more mini tablets in purple and pinks with OMG on the front's. Mermaid stickers and a random gray scarf. Flynn just stood there waiting for her to live in her happy place for a little while longer.

Finally, after 10 minutes she stood up and smiled, "Ok now I am ready." She said with a grin.

He pointed down to her mermaid stickers and she grinned up at him, "What? They sparkle." She said.

"Ok, NOW I am going to go over to the ATM, there are 3 bank cards and my mom has $2,000 limits on each. If her pin stays the same, which they always do. I can get $6,000." Lucy said quickly, then turned and walked over to the ATM. When she slid the first card in and was prompted to put the pin in she did a happy dance when the money started coming out. She turned to grin at Flynn and did the Carlton dance.

"God, I love you." He whispered as he looked over at Lucy shuffling back and forth. His breath caught in his throat, "Please love me back."


	5. Chapter 5

Field Trip chapter 5

Lucy came over with a huge grin, "I got all $6,000 so we are good. Let go check out cause there is a few stops I want to make on the way home." She said with the same evil grin she used earlier when this field trip started.

Flynn looked at ger with a raised eyebrow, "Where?" He asked her carefully.

She grinned at him as she grabbed her cart and started pushing it over to the checkout. "You will see." She said. As she waited for the one person in front of her, she started picking up magazines, candy, random chargers and headphones and a ton of other little things that made Flynn grin.

"Are you just picking stuff to pick it up now?" Flynn asked her laughing.

Lucy shrugged, "Yes and no. Did you see the headlines on this?" She asked holding up the magazine, "Prince Harry is getting married to an American." She put it onto the belt, "That is prime potty reading." Then she grabbed the candy to throw it up on the belt, "This is bribery to get Rufus to do what I want." She said grinning, "And these random chargers, well you never know when you might need one…. Plus, they add up fast and I want to get at my mom." She said with a shrug and smirk.

Flynn laughed and started helping her put everything up on the belt.

Lucy turned to look at the cashier, who looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Lucy gave her a giant smile, "Good morning, how are you?" Lucy asked her.

The girl smiled at Lucy, "Good as it can be at work at 9 am."

Lucy laughed light and full, "I have felt your pain… I promise." She pointed to the stuff Flynn was putting on the belt. "We are going to have two transactions if that is ok? Everything but the mattresses on one and the mattresses on another." When the girl started to look frustrated Lucy turned up the charm, "We are getting a house ready some people in great need, but we have to show proof of sale to two different people. One is paying for the mattresses and one is paying for everything else."

The girl gave a small smile, "That is pretty awesome to help people." She said as she was scanning all of the things that Flynn was throwing up onto the belt.

Lucy nodded, "Yes these people work so hard, but they don't have a lot. So, we are trying to make their life better by giving them some comforts of home. They are some of the best people that I know, sometimes it feels like they are saving the world, and no one even knows it." She said looking over at Flynn who rolled his eyes at her making her grin at him. "So how do you like working here? I heard they have good benefits."

Within minutes Lucy had the girl talking about her own life, how she was actually going to school full time and Target was a great place to make some money. She was the first person in her family to ever go to collage and she had managed to get enough scholarships that she only had to pay for her senior year. So now she was struggling to pay her tuition and housing and help her family. By the time they made it to the last items Flynn probably knew more about the girl then he did Rufus and Jiya (the only people he really talked to besides Lucy in the bunker).

"Your totals is $3,289.34." The girl said.

Lucy pulled out one of the credit cards with a smile, "Not bad. So, what do you plan to do with your major when you are done?" Lucy asked sliding the card in the machine.

He girl shrugged, "I think that I am so worried about just passing that I haven't thought about that."

Lucy watched the screen say accept and grinned, "Well I would start doing so basic looking now, get a feel for where you want to work. Then when you are finished you can focus on that area."

The girl smiled, "I think I want to teach, so I was going to looking into a teaching program."

Lucy's smile became vibrant, "I was a teacher, I love teaching. I was a history teacher, I would love to go back to that one day."

The girl smiled and handed Lucy her receipt, "What grade did you teach? I am thinking I want to do middle school… maybe art or art history in high school."

Lucy smiled as Flynn pushed the boxes with the mattress over, "I taught collage level History with an emphasis on European History from 1000 BC to 160. But I had a passion for all history, so I dabble in a lot of areas."

The girl grinned as she rang up the boxes, "That is a lot, how can you remember all of that?"

Lucy Shrugged, "How do you remember all of the artists, when they lived, what they created?"

The girl shrugged, "I just love to learn about it, so I do it as much as I can."

Lucy smiled, "Me too. Ask me something about math or chemistry and I am lost, can't help you even a little. But you need to know a random history fact…. I got ya."

The girl laughed as she finished the total, "1,824.63 is your total…." The girl paused for a moment, "Ok what year did Joan of Arch die?" She said testing Lucy.

Lucy grinned and pulled out the next card, "Actually can you ring up one more of the Full's, I am going to have my husband go grab another." She said smiling over at Flynn. Flynn was not pleased to walk away where he couldn't see Lucy but nodded and did it anyway. She turned back to the girl, "May 30, 1431. She was 19 when she was burned at the stake. However, did you know that she actually died of smoke inhalation and Cardinal of Winchester ordered her body to be burned a second time."

The girls eyes widened, "Dang, ok. Your new total is $2,465.23. OK harder question. I just learned this in my history class, what was the shortest war and what was the longest?"

Lucy grinned and slid the card into the machine to pay, "Easy… the shortest was the Anglo-Zanzibar war of 1896. It lasted 38 whole minuets. The longest war was between the Netherlands and the Isles of Silly, which lased form 1651 until 1986… however there we no casualties the entire time.

The girls eyes narrowed, "OK how many operas has Kim Jong II written?"

Lucy shrugged, "He is at 6 completed but is rumored to have started his 7th."

The girl leaned on the belt, "Ok what does the D in D-day stand for."

"Day…so it literally means Day-Day." Lucy said.

The girl asked, "Who owned slaves, Confederate Robert E. Lee or Union General U.S Grant?"

Lucy smiled, "Union U.S Grant did, and Confederate Lee did not."

The girl thought a moment, "OK what nationality was King of England, George the first?"

"German." Lucy said.

"How many planes did the US have at the start of World War 1?" The girl asked.

"18 pilots and 5-12 airplanes." Lucy said.

"What is the oldest current acting parliament?" She asked Lucy.

"The Parliament in Iceland was founded in 930 and is still in use today." Lucy

"OK last one, how many people died in the great fire of London?" The girl asked with a grin.

Lucy tapped her chin, "Well over 13,500 houses were destroyed… however only 8 people were killed." She Finished as Flynn walked up with another box.

The girl handed her the second receipt and grinned, "Ok you are good, you completely beat me. I just learned those random facts in classes yesterday."

Lucy smiled at her, "Look I would say if art is your passion, follow it forever. Because loving what you do is one of the best things in the world. I love History and right now I have a pretty amazing job that completely emerges me in history."

The girl waved, "I will, thank so much. Hope you have a great day."

Flynn followed her to the door then went first to look around. When he didn't see anyone, he nodded at come out. She grinned over at Flynn, "So do you think you can fit all of this?" She asked as they walked over to back of the SUV.

Flynn grinned at her, "Watch me and praise me." He said.

She rolled her eyes and stood back and watched him put all of the seats in the SUV down, it was huge area when he was done. He slowly pushed all four of the mattress boxes into the back then all the way forward, stacking them one on top of the other. Then he stated filling the area next to it with the boxes and appliances they had bought. Lucy gasped when she saw the waffle maker fall out, "You bought it anyway."

Flynn looked at her and smiled, "I like waffles. Plus, I can make you an omelet while we have Sunday waffle breakfast."

Lucy smiled softly and walked over and pulled him down into a hug, "Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek gently. When she went to step back he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "Don't you know?" He whispered as he looked down at her.

"Know what?" She asked softly.

He looked down into her eyes, "I would do anything to make you smile, to make you happy." He whispered to her.

Her eyes filled with a mist that made him frown, "It was supposed to make you happy, not sad." One of his hands coming up to her cheek.

She shook her head softly, "No, I am happy… thank you Garcia." She whispered. The she startled him when she stood up on her toes and pulled him down with her arms and brushed her lips gently against his. It was the first time they had kissed, and his heart tripped and stopped for a moment. Then it was racing and when she went to pull away his arms tightened until her body was flush against his. But he didn't deepen the kiss. He wanted her to lead, wanted her to make the decisions. This was her party and he was just there to enjoy it.

Lucy lifted her hands to cup his face, her lips brushing over his gently. She pushed her body tighter against his making his mouth to open when a groan escaped. She gently bit his lip before peppering his face with gentle kisses. She slowly pulled back to look into his eyes again. She smiled softly at him, "I thought we were in a hurry?" she said.

His eyes widened when he realized that she had distracted him, "We are." He said looking around, when he saw nothing, he leaned down again and gave her another quick soft kiss. "Put that carts away while I finished getting all of this in." He said grabbing the last of the bags and setting them in the back.

She grinned and pushed the carts across the lane and into the cart return, by the time she got back he was finished and there was still room left. "You are good, there is more then enough rom for the two places I want to go."

Flynn looked at her, "So that girl you were talking to, her car is the one we barrowed."

Lucy turned to him, "It was…. wait I have an ideal." She said pulling out some of the bags looking for something. She finally found the pens and papers. She wrote a quick note on the paper.

 **Reach for your dreams, and you will make it anywhere. You already have done so much work, you are amazing**.

Flynn was looking over her shoulder, "What is that for?"

She smiled at him, "Can you break into her car again?"

Flynn nodded and walked her over to the rusted old car. After a moment he had the door open.

Lucy pulled some of the cash out and put $2,000 and folded it into the paper. Then she put it into the glove box, with a small piece of the paper sticking out so the girl would notice it. Then Lucy locked the doors and closed it up.

"Ok ready to go." She said with a grin.

Flynn just looked at her with a smile, "God you are a beautiful person…. outside and inside."

She gave him a grin and ran over to the SUV, "Come on Smalls. I am hungry! I want horrible, greasy terrible food!"

He smiled and got into the SUV after her, "Ok first food and then where are we going to?"

She buckled in, "Just three more stops…. Four if you include lunch."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said 2 more?"

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows as they pulled out of the lot, "I said two more where the stuff is coming in our car…...I have a plan for the third store that involves delivery." She said with a smirk.

"You scare me sometimes." Flynn said with a grin.

Lucy shrugged, "When you push Baby into a corner…. Baby pushes back."

Flynn burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Field Trip chapter 6

Lucy was happily munching on a Hash brown while Lucy directed him to best buy.

"Lucy." He said in his thick accent making her grin, "Why are we going to Best Buy?"

Lucy pulled out her steak bagel and took a huge bite, "Well Rufus was complaining that when he takes five minutes to relax that he would love to watch a movie without straining his eyes. SO, I was thinking we could buy the biggest tv that was going to fit in the room that was left in the back of the truck." She said through the moan of food.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, "Why didn't you just buy it at Target?" He asked pulling into a parking spot.

Lucy shrugged, "Because I didn't think that we would have this much room to be honest. But now that we do, I want to make Rufus happy. When Jiya and I were having our pretended shopping list, the only thing Rufus really added on his own was the TV and movies." Lucy turned to face Flynn, now that we are out and about, with freedom. If you could have anything you want. What would it be?"

Flynn looked at her with surprise again, "I hadn't really thought of it, I am low maintenance. The only thing I would really change was the bed, and you got me one already." He said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "Bull shit." She said taking the last bite of her bagel.

Flynn pulled out her extra Hash brown and took a bite.

"Hayyyyy." She yelled leaning over to try and grab it back, but he turned to face the window, so his back was to her and shoved almost the entire thing into his mouth. "Soo good." He was mumbling through the food, with a grin. She was reaching around him on both the left and right her face next to his ear. "Not ok, you thief!" She was yelling and laughing.

"You were right, I was wanting somthing." He said with a grin as he turned back to her, "I have been craving a hash brown forever."

"Brat, I told you to get one." Lucy said trying to hide a smile as she turned to get out of the SUV.

Flynn shrugged as he caught up to her, "Yes but you got 5 and honestly, it tasted better because it was yours." He said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Lucy elbowed him on the side, "Yes but now I am hungry."

Flynn snorted, "There is no way, you had a massive bagel thing with some kind of meat, and 4 hash browns and a large coffee and a large orange juice."

Lucy smiled, "Yes and every single item was yummy… that was my dessert." She said reaching up to brush the crumbs off his chin that had fallen in his haste to get it all in his mouth and away from her.

Flynn smiled down at her, "Well then I am so so sorry my darling."

Lucy roller her eyes at him, "No you are not." She said walking into the store.

Flynn chuckled at her, "No I am not." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the tv section.

"So what are we getting Rufus?" He asked her, but when he looked down she saw how big her eyes had gotten.

"Ummm, a tv?... a big tv?" She asked looking up at him lost.

Flynn laughed at her, "Ok, after spending quality time with Rufus, I am pretty sure I know what I can get him."

Lucy smiled at him," Good I want him to be happy, So I was thinking the biggest one."

Flynn looked around, "While bigger tends to be better, I know Rufus…kind of." He said looking down at her with a smile. "He will also want quality and gadgets. Plus, maybe a gaming system?"

Lucy nodded with a grin, "Yes that would be prefect, him and Jiya love to play!"

Flynn looked around, "What is my budget?"

Lucy thought for a minute, "Well I am thinking I will need about $3,000-$4,000 for the next stop and we have $6000 from the ATM. So, can we keep it at about 2,000-$2,500 for everything?"

Flynn nodded, "Ok gaming system first, then we will get a tv for him. Is he Xbox or PlayStation?"

Lucy looked at him with a blank look, "Well ok then, we are going to go with the new Xbox." Flynn said with a grin.

He grabbed a cart sitting to the side and grabbed the Xbox with the largest hard drive, added two wireless remotes with a rechargeable battery pack. Then he added a two-year membership card into the cart. Then he grabbed a who headphones.

Lucy's eyes widened at the cart, "That is like $1,000 right there." She gasped.

Flynn grinned, "I am sure if Rufus was here it would be so much more expensive."

Lucy just looked around, "Well crap, ok I can scale back on the next stop, how much do you need for a tv."

Flynn shrugged, "Well if I rearrange the trunk, we can get a flat screen in with no issues, the height might be a problem. It looked about 40 inches for the height, so the box has to be no taller then 40 inches, unless we can lay it flat."

Lucy just waved her hands, "You pick whatever." She mumbled walking over to look at the TVs.

Flynn started looking at the 65 in TV's, they were about the biggest he was thinking would fit comfortably in SUV with no issues. After a quick look though he narrowed it down to two, both had blue tooth, wireless internet and a million other little things he knew that Rufus would love. The difference between the two was minimal and so was the price. He called over the sales boy.

"Out of these two tv, which one do you have in stock that we can take right now?" Flynn asked, keeping on eye on Lucy as she was waking around.

"Well sir, we do have others." The boy started.

Flynn looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I am well aware of the TV's, their capabilities and what I need and want. Now do you have one of these in stock, yes or no?" He said with no emotion and narrowed eyes, making the boy shift nervously.

"Well I know that we have the one on the right in stock, but the one on the left was on sale through lunch today, so it is actually $400 cheaper. However, I am not sure that we have any left in stock." The boy said nervously.

Flynn nodded, "Good, I will take that one if you have it in stock, if not bring me the other one."

"Yes sir." The boy croaked and ran to the back.

Lucy came up behind him laughing softly, "You are so mean." She whispered to him looking at the TV's he chose.

"No, I just don't need anyone to tell me what I want." He said simply.

Lucy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "And did you figure out what you want yet?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Flynn grinned at her evilly, "I know what I want…. The question is if you are going to give it to me." He said walking her over to the cart to box her in.

She swallowed hard, "I meant for us to pick up on the way back to the bunker."

Flynn tilted his head making his bangs fall to the side, "I know what you meant, but I was also talking to you about other things I want."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, finally willing to push back, "And what is it that you want Flynn?" She asked softly, looking him right in the eye.

Flynn smiled down at her, while looking at lips, "Everything." He said softly.

Lucy placed her hands on his chest, "What exactly is everything Garcia?" She whispered up to him, "Your friend…. your person… the one you want to spend all day with? Give you all my thoughts and needs?" She paused going lower, so he had to lean in to hear her, "To touch me whenever you want, hold me…kiss me… love me?"

She watched s Flynn's eyes dilate and his throat as he swallowed, "Yes." He whispered.

She raised an eyebrow, "To which ones, Garcia?" she asked, her hands sliding down to his stomach.

"All of them." He said thickly, leaning closer, his lips almost touching hers.

She smiled at him, "Hummm that is an awful lot of wants." She said.

He leaned over so his lips were touching her ear, "I am greedy…... I want it all Lucy…. All of it…. all of you... forever." He whispered so his breath ran over her ear and neck making her shiver. "The question is Lucy…. What do you want?"

Her pushing had let lose a monster that was not taking any prisoners. He wanted it all and he was going to claim it and it frightened her, yet made her feel like everything was prefect. She wanted to fall into him, claim him the way he was claiming her. She took a breath, inhaling his smell. She knew the longer she made him wait, the more he would be like a caged animal and it excited her to know she had that power over him. That what he wanted more than anything was her, that he wanted her to be his.

She took another breath, going to whisper to him what she wanted but before she could say anything the boy had walked up behind Flynn.

"Sir, I found you one that was on sale, and my manager said I can give you an extra 15% off since we are discontinuing it." He said brightly.

Flynn stood tall and looked down at Lucy with narrowed eyes, "Seriously?" He growled out.

Lucy grinned up at Flynn but spoke to the sales boy, "Thank you so much. I think we are done shopping. Can we check out with you?"

Flynn slid his hands from the cart to her waist and tightened his grip, "Lucy, are you not going to answer me?" He asked low enough for only her to hear.

She tilted her head to the side, "We have to check out Flynn." She said with a smile and slipped out of grip by turning around to push the cart over to the sales boy. "Coming Hunny?" She called over her shoulder with a grin.

Flynn looked like he was ready to murder someone, making the sales boys eyes widen. After a second, he gave a curt nod, following Lucy over to the register.

The sales boy looked over at Lucy who was smiling warmly at him, she laughed softly when he started to relax. "So, a new system, tv, Xbox one and all of the things to go with it…. all you are missing is a good sound system."

Lucy looked at him confused, "The tv doesn't have sound?"

The sales boy laughed, "Yea but it's not as good as a sound system."

Lucy nodded, "Ok, well what are we at right now? Maybe I will add one. This is all a gift for a friend and I am sure he would love it."

The sales boy nodded, "Ok, looks like your total is not bad the tv was originally $2,600 but it was marked down, and you get a 15% discount on it, making it $1876. So right now, your total after tax is $2,826."

Lucy frowned, "Well crap that is already $326 over my budget…... ok can you get something good and keep me at or under $3,500?"

The sales boy grinned, "Actually I have a Bose system, it is simple, but it is on sale and when you buy this brand of tv you get and extra discount. Follow me." The sales boy said walking her over to the display model.

"So, this model is one of the simpler, it has the sub, the speaker that goes in the front and two that you put behind you. There is no box but the tv does all the work so that is actually better. It is normally $899 but it is on clearance because they have a new model that just came out, so it is marked done to $599." BUT he said all excited, "I can get you an extra 20% off. SO it will only be $481!"

Lucy grinned, "I will take it!" She said grabbing the box and following the sales boy back over to where Flynn was brooding. She grinned up him "Look Hunny, I got R a sound system."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, still not smiling, which only made Lucy grin bigger. "Yea." He said with a thick accent, showing Lucy he was frustrated.

The sales boy smiled carefully, "So your new total is $3,307." He said being carful to look only at Lucy.

"Thank you so much, it was more then I wanted to spend, but it will be worth it to see their faces." Lucy said pulling out cash.

The sales boys frowned as he watched her count out the hundreds and the twenty's, "That is a lot of cash." He said.

Lucy shrugged, "I told you I was on a budget, so this will keep me on it. I pulled what I am allowed to spend. Now I have to cut back on other things.

The sales boy smiled, "Ohhh that makes sense." He said counting out her change and handing her a receipt.

She pushed the cart while Flynn grabbed the flat cart the tv was on. "Thanks again, have a great day" She called. She grinned over at Flynn who narrowed his eyes at her, "We are not done talking." He said carefully.

She smiled at him, "I know. Let's load this up and we can talk on the way to the next stop."

Flynn nodded, then pushed in front of her, making sure to go out the doors first to look around.

Lucy followed him with a grin, when they got to the back of the SUV and opened it Lucy looking in with a frown. "Are you sure you can get this all in?" She asked.

"Have faith." He said finally grinning, he started pulling out the bags on the side, there was a large space next to the mattress boxes. He had Lucy grab one side of the tv and they slid it in neatly right next to the mattress, then all the way to hit the back of the passenger seat. Then he grabbed the surround system and slid it at the end of the tv. Next was the Xbox and all go the small things. Then he stuck the target bags back in. "See it all fits, with room for a little bit more." Flynn's aid with a grin closing the trunk.

Lucy nodded, "Prefect because we have one more stop we are getting stuff! Then one stop after that, but everything there will be delivered from there."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Delivered?"

"Yep it would have never been deliverable to the bunker…. but I sure do remember Denice's address. I am sure once she sees it dropped off she will bring it all." Lucy said with a giggle.

Flynn raised an eyebrow as he opened her door and watched her hop in the SUV, "What are you having delivered?" He asked her.

She grinned at him, "A couch and some bed frames and box springs."

Flynn laughed as he closed her door and walked around the SUV to get in the driver's side, "So where are we going now?" He asked her.

She smiled, "There is an international food market I want to go to." She said pointing for him to go left. "I want to get some stuff to make a dish….so have you out any thoughts into what you want…." She held up her hand when he raised an eyebrow at her, "I meant that we can buy." She said rolling her eyes.

Flynn shrugged at her, "I am really good. There is nothing that I am dying for. A bed was a really all I needed. So, what are we getting at the market?" He asked her, pulling into the market that had been less than 5 minutes from Best Buy.

Lucy shrugged, "Some stuff." She said waiting for him to pull into a spot.

"Lucy…..." Flynn said looking at her, knowing she was up to something.

"There was this dish I wanted to try and make." She said sliding out of the SUV, she looked over at him still sitting and looking at her, "I want to make pasticada." She said with a smile and closed the door.

She had once again stunned Flynn, months ago he had mentioned that it was a dish his mother once tried to make him. It was from his father's side, and his Baka always made it for him. It was always his favorite thing when he didn't feel well or was stressed. He had told her how his mother had destroyed the dish and it had become a joke. SO, he had to teach his mother how to make it, the way his Baka had taught him. He had not spoken about it since then, and never before that moment when they were taking fire in the middle of the Croatia trip in 1919.

He got out of the SUV and followed her to the door where she was waiting for him with a smile, "Ready." She asked him holding out her hand, "I don't know what I need to buy, so I figured you could teach me how to make it." She said.

He walked past her held out hand, making her look at him in confusion for the second it took him to walk up close enough to cup her cheeks and kiss her. His lips hit hers and he felt like the world both started and stopped in that moment. His breath was lost, and his heart sped up to a race. She stood frozen for one second before she slid her arms around his waist and held on tightly. He took over her mouth, claiming her as his own. One of his hands slid down her cheek to her neck to pull her impossibly closer.

He took over her mouth, claiming her as his own. One of his hands slid down her cheek to her neck to pull her impossibly closer. "Garcia." She moaned into his mouth, her breath coming out in harsh gasps. "Please." She whispered as she bit his lip hard enough to make him groan back, his hand tightening in her hair.

"Lucy." he whispered to her peppering her face with kisses that melted her heart. "So sweet...… my Lucy." He said returning to her mouth.

She groaned into his mouth as she tipped her head back a little more, so he could bite her lip gently before kissing her deeply again. She clenched his shirt, tucking into his chest as far as she could, no space between them. After what felt like an eternity he pulled back slightly. To look down at her flushed face, closed eyes and felt his heart stutter at her beauty.

"Garcia." She moaned.

But before he could say anything they were startled by a little old lady, "Well Herbert. That is how you kiss a woman." She said hitting the little old man who looked like every single adorable old man in a hat and glass with a big mustache. "Why don't you kiss me like that?" She asked him.

Lucy burst out laughing tucking her face into Flynn's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy pulled away from Flynn grabbing his hand, "How are you?" She asked the little old lady with a smile.

The lady smiled at her, "Well after that I have to say both a little better and a little jealous." She said.

Lucy blushed a glorious red that made Flynn grin down at her. When Lucy looked up at her she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am Doris, and this is Herbert." The little old lady said with a smile, "How are you dear?" She asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Lucy grinned, "Pretty good." She said laughing.

"I would be too, after that." Doris said.

Lucy laughed again, "Where are you off to?"

"Ohh here and there, when you are old like the two of us… you have nothing but time on your hands. So, we wonder." She turned to Herbert, "Dear the bus is coming, we have to go." She said sliding her hand in the creak of his arm. "It was nice to meet the two of you… make sure you stay in love like that forever." She said to Lucy and Flynn.

Herbert looked over at Lucy and winked and picked up his hat to nod at Flynn. Lucy watched as Herbert patted Doris hand with his. Then they heard him lean over and whispered, "I will kiss you like that when we get home dear."

The both grinned as Doris giggled like a young school girl.

Flynn turned back to look at Lucy, she just looked back with a smile. They just stood there for a few seconds before Lucy pulled him into the store, "Come on. Let's get some stuff to make some yummy food."

He followed her over to the carts and grabbed her one following her to the first aisle, "So what do we need?" She asked him with a smile.

Flynn smiled at her, "Well do you want a true traditional dish… or my Baka's recipe?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Ummm... your Baka's of course." She said.

Flynn nodded and pushed her down the spice aisle, "This is the most important start." He said looking at the HUGE arrangement of bottles, he began pulling things like cloves, thyme, rosemary, parsley off the shelf and into the cart. Then they walked over to another aisle and grabbed tomato paste, plums, figs. This went on and on until the cart was full, and Lucy was watching with interest. It was like Flynn could see her thinking and filing away the information for later. He grabbed a few other staples of things that he could use to make other dishes and then looked at her. "Ok I have it all." He said.

She smiled and then grabbed the cart pushing it up and down all of the aisle again, grabbing more spices and canned goods and a million other things. He followed, watching her with a grin, "Why didn't you pick this stuff up while I went up and down the aisle?" he asked her.

She shrugged at him, "I didn't want to distract you… plus I was watching what you were getting." She said with a grin. "Hay why did you grab chocolate?" She asked turning to look at him.

He grinned down at her, "Baka loves to put lots of chocolate hers." He said.

Lucy nodded and smiled. She walked over to the drink aisle and grabbed two cases of energy drinks for Mason and more baking stuff for Jiya including flour, sugar, baking soda and powder. After a quick fill of other things, she moved to the candy aisle getting three 5-pound bags of candy. When Flynn looked at her she shrugged, "I heard jess saying she was craving sweets." She said.

Flynn shook his head behind her and rolled his eyes, "Saw that." She said turning to look at him with a frown. "Jess has done nothing but be nice to me…. So I will be nice to her."

30 minutes later they were attempting to get all of the bags into the completely stuffed SUV.

"Flynn, I don't think its all going to fit." She said with frown.

Flynn looked at her then grinned, "Watch this." He said walking to the side of the SUV and opening the back door. Then he started to push the bags onto the floor under the folded down seat. It was tight but after getting both sides they got all of the bags in.

"You are good." Lucy said watching Flynn with a grin, she hopped into the passenger seat while he held the door open and buckled up after he closed it. He ran around to the driver's side door and got in, "Ok now where is this magical furniture store?" He asked.

She gave him quick directions and had them moving within minutes.

"So, what are we buying next?" He asked.

Lucy frowned, "Well originally I was going to get a couch, a comfortable couch for sleeping if we need it… but mostly one big enough to relax and watch a movie. Then a simple bad frame or rails and box springs to go with those." She pointed to the boxes. "But I am down to like $2,000 after all the money I spent today." She said looking thoughtful. "But I do have an idea." She said with a grin.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "And do I want to know?" He asked.

She just grinned at him as he pulled into a massive furniture store, "So what is this place?"

She hopped out of the SUV, "Well this is like the best store in the world. It has furniture and a price that is half the competitors! I got my bed set from here years ago. I searched everywhere, and it was thousands less here."

She grabbed his hand again and pulled him to the door, she walked right over to the lady front desk who smiled at her, "How can I help you?" The lady asked her politely.

Lucy smiled at her, "Yes I am here to buy a sectional, box springs and bed frames… but my phone broke and I was wondering if I could barrow yours quick?" Lucy said with charm.

The lady smiled at her, "Of course! Here it is." She said handing Lucy a cordless phone.

"Thanks." Lucy said with a grin and stepped to the side, she looked down and started to dial.

"Lucy." Flynn asked her frowning.

"Denise." Lucy said with a grin, knowing he was asking who she was calling. "Hold on."

Three rings later and Denise answered, "Agent Christopher." She said quickly.

"Denise." Lucy said with a grin.

"Lucy?" Denise said with a question in her voice, "What are you calling me from?"

"Ummm the phone?" Lucy said with a smile, "Are you on the way to work yet?" Lucy asked her.

Denise cleared her throat, "What phone Lucy, I have the bunkers number in my phone. This is not that number."

"Yesss well you see what happened was…... we went on a field trip." Lucy said with a smile.

Lucy heard some shuffling as Denise moved out of the room she was in, "What do you mean a field trip…. You are not at the bunker?" She bit out.

Lucy frowned, "No one noticed we were missing yet?" Lucy looked up at he clock, "Its past 11 already. It's like they don't even notice if I am not there." She sadi with a frown.

"Lucy focus." Denise said into the phone, "Where are you?"

Lucy smiled again, "Well that is just it, we are at the furniture store and we can't fit what we want in our SUV, plus I am almost out of money. Can you meet us over here with a truck?" Lucy said.

"Can't fit in your SUV…. out of money… furniture store…. Lucy what are you doing, and you said we are on a field trip… who is with you?" Denise asked quietly.

"I am with Flynn. I decided at 3 am that I was tired of wanting things that I did not have. So, I went to get them, I made Flynn come with me because he is better at doing misbehaving things then I am." Lucy said grinning at Flynn who rolled his eyes at her in silence.

"Lucy, you stay where you are. I am coming to get you." Denise said.

"I want you to come here… but with a truck and some money, please. Count it as a paycheck for all the work we have been doing the last few months." Lucy said with smile.

"Lucy, I can't." Denise had stared, but Lucy Cut her off.

"Denise, I am going to ask you a few questions. One, have I ever asked you for anything… in all of them months, no years, I have been helping. When I lost everything to live in that bunker, kidnapped, have I asked for anything?" Lucy asked nicely.

Denise sighed softly, "No."

Lucy nodded, "Have I done everything that you have ever asked me, with little too no resistance?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Denise said again.

"And." Lucy said with a grin, "If those were not enough, have we not saved your life… like literally!" Lucy said laughing.

"Fine, Lucy, you win. Are you safe? Put Flynn on the phone." Denise said.

Lucy handed Flynn the phone," Hello." He said gruffly. Lucy listed as he answered her, "Yes we are safe, there was no one following us, I made sure. Lucy did some grand theft to get the money." There was a little more humming and then Flynn handed Lucy back the phone.

"Hello." Lucy said into the phone.

"Ok how big of a truck and how much money?" Denise asked with a sigh.

"Umm." Lucy thought a moment, "Well for size, we are trying to get 4 bed frames and box springs, we already bought the mattresses. And a massive sectional. I have a little money left but I spent most of it."

"That's fine, you are not wrong. All of you have been stuck down in that bunker for months with no real bed or things. I will go rent a truck right now and meet you over there. The American furniture warehouse, right?" Denise said.

"Yep, we will have it all picked out and ready to go by the time you get here." Lucy said jumping up and down a bit.

Denise laughed, "Good, and you better get everything you want because this is a one-time trip woman." She said.

"Sir yes sir…. I can shop." Lucy said hanging up. She handed the lady the phone, "We are in a huge hurry. Can we get some help?"

"Of course, I will get you help right now. If you walk right into the left, there are the beds."

Flynn finally spoke up, "Do you have a bathroom?" He asked her.

"Of course, right by the beds you will see sign." She said.

Lucy and Flynn walked over to the beds, "Ok I am going in for a few moments, do not leave this section and if there are problems you come in and get me… I don't care that it is the men's room."

Lucy snorted, "How long have you been holding it?" She asked him.

He grinned at her, "Long enough, now the rules." He asked her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Stay, yell and run to you if problems, stay." She said.

"Smart ass." He said walking into the bathroom while she walked around the bed sets.

Lucy was looking around a little overwhelmed when she heard someone walk up behind her, "Hello, I heard you were looking for some help." A man in an AWH shirt said with a grin. "My name is Alex."

Lucy smiled at him, "Hello. Yes. I am looking for a king bed and box spring only. And some full beds and box springs. Then a sectional."

"I can help you with that." Alex said. "So, for the king, what are you looking for? Anything special or crazy or simple?" He said grinning at her leading her over to the kind beds with a hand on her back.

"Simple I am thinking, no foot board and no fabric…. I like dark wood." Lucy said pointing over to black bed with a simple inlay of boxes and had square/boxes corners at the top.

"That is a great one that we love here and its very affordable, only $549 for the head board and rails. Now, where you looking for any other furniture to go with it?" He asked smiling at her again.

She shrugged, "I don't think so, but maybe a huge rug to go under it? Our floor is so cold… all of the time" Lucy said.

Alex went over to lead her over to the rugs with another smile but before he could touch her back Flynn walked over. "Hunny." He ground out, eyes narrowed again.

Lucy tried to hide her smile as she looked over at Alex, "This is my husband, he will be helping me pick out everything." She said sliding her arm around Flynn's waist.

Alex, bless him didn't even pause, "It is nice to meet you, I was just asking your wife if you needed anything besides the bed, and she asked for a rug for the cold floors."

Flynn nodded at him, "Anything that she wants." He said gruffly.

Lucy pointed at the Simple king bed, "I was thinking that one for our room." She asked him.

He looked over at it and smiled, "Just what I would have chosen."

Lucy looked over at Alex, "Do you have it in stock?"

When Alex nodded she smiled, "Ok we are kind of in a huge hurry, so can you place the order and get it ready for pick up?"

Alex picked up an iPad and started an order form, "So as we pick things, I will add them on here and they will get your order ready. I take it you are taking it with you when you leave?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes the order will be paid for and then we are taking it in a truck."

"Sounds great can you fill this out?" Alex said.

Lucy decided to fill it in with all of Denise information just in case.

"OK here you go." She said handing the iPad back to the, "I like those simple full bed right there." She said pointing to some cherrywood flat panel headboards. "How much are those?"

Alex looked over at them, "Those are $189 each, and they come with the rails." He said, he looked down at the iPad, "And I have 5 in stock."

Lucy nodded, "OK I will take 3 of those. Then I will need 3 basic box springs."

Alek nodded, "Got them. OK now for some rugs." He said walking them over to a rack system that held about 40 rugs hanging.

Lucy nodded, "Ok I need a bright red." She sadi thinking of Jiya.

Flynn frowned, "I thought you bought her one."

Lucy shrugged, "I got her a mini one from target. These are huge, it can fit under the bed and out, so they cover more off the floor." She started looking through the rugs, moving them like giant pages in a book. "We will have plenty of areas to put the other rugs."

Lucy stopped at a massive red rug with geometric shapes in black, "Look it matches the bedding." She told Flynn with a smile.

Alex looked in his iPad, "We have that one, and its on sale. $289."

Lucy nodded, "We will take it." She started looking again, "Hunny, what do you think?" She asked Flynn turning the rugs.

Flynn just shook his head, "I don't care." He said.

Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure, we could go with the pink with hearts again."

Flynn rolled his eyes at her but grinned down at her, "Fine." He walked over and started to look through the rugs with her.

"Look at this one." He said stopping at a thick white one with a beautiful gray pattern running through it.

Lucy nodded, "That looks like you can sink your feet into it." She whispered.

Flynn leaned closer to her ear, "or sink other things while on it." Making Lucy blush a deep red.

"Stop it." She whispered back and pushed him away but held onto his hand. She turned to Alex, "We will take this one too."

Alex looked on the iPad, "We have it, but it is $699."

Lucy bit her lip, "That's ok… I still want it, but I will pay cash for it."

Alex nodded and tapped it into the iPad. "Any other one?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes I want one for by the couch." She said looking at Flynn who shrugged his shoulders.

She started looking again until she found a simple thick blue and cream one. "This one?" Flynn nodded, and Alex looked at the iPad again.

"Got it." Alex said, "$289 also."

Lucy grinned, "Sounds good, ok now for the couch."

Alex smiled and led them over to the stairs to lead them upstairs to the couches, "So what are you looking for?"

"We need something large… enough space for 6 to 8 adults comfortably. Nothing dark in color, we want to brighten up the area." She said.

Alex thought for a moment then smiled, "Follow me." He said leading them through a maze of chairs and couches. "So I don't have a sectional that is large enough for that many adults but I do have this great new system." He said pointing to a light blue large sectional with deep cushions. "And this goes with it." He said, then pointing to an over large matching chair.

Flynn grinned and sat back in the chair, then grabbing Lucy's hand and he pulled her to sit half in his lap and half on the chair. "Humm." He said wiggling around with a grin, "It seems large enough." He pulled Lucy tighter to him, "It seems comfy enough to sleep in." He said. Lucy giggled making Alex smile at them.

"And it is bright enough to lighten the place up." She said looking at the set.

Alex nodded to the side, "It is a recliner too."

Flynn raised an eyebrow before reaching over and pulling the tab, so Lucy was now full reclining on him in the chair, "We will take it." He said to Alex with a grin.

"Just the chair?" Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No the entire set." She said looking at it sectional, chair, end tables and coffee table. "How much is all of it?"

Alex nodded at them, "Sectional and chair are $2,999. The ottoman is $399, and the end tables are $99 each. … and it looks like we have them all in stock."

Lucy smiled, "Sold." She turned to look up at Flynn, "Anything else you can think of while we are here?" She asked.

Flynn shrugged again, "I think all I need is the bed and the chair."

"Really you two?" Denise said walking up to the two of them still sitting in the chair.

Lucy grinned, and Flynn shrugged, "We were testing the seat before we bought it." Flynn said.

Lucy rolled her and pushed up off of him to stand, "I think we got everything we want. Some beds and a couch and a couple of rugs." She told Denise, "They are getting it ready to go now."

Denise raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know how much we are at?"

Alex smiled at them, "Your total before tax is $6,489"

Denise looked over Lucy and Flynn, "Well you didn't mess around did you."

Lucy shrugged, "I got a little over $2,000 in cash."

Denise rolled her eyes, "No, keep it. According to Lucy I owe all of you back pay for almost a year… I think we are getting out ahead." She said pulling out a credit card for Alex to slide through the attachment on the iPad.

When it beeped he handed it back to Denise. "All set, it will all be ready to pick up at pick up bay 2." He said with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "No you have been wonderful." She said.

Lucy and Flynn followed Denise to the front of the door, and as soon as they got there, Flynn went to the front again looking before the woman walked out.

"He has been like this all day." Lucy said as she leaned over to Denise.

Denise shook her head but grinned, "Good, I am glad he took care of you and kept watch…you are still in trouble by the way."

Lucy shrugged, "Worth it to get a break from that place…. Plus, I loved all of the shopping."

Denise gave Flynn the keys, so he could pull the large U-Haul over to the pickup bay then she turned to Lucy, "I understand, and I understand that all of you need a break from all of this sometimes…. Just next time…. ask me. So, I can make sure you are protected, and I know where you are." She turned to look at Lucy, "I know that this is hard on all of you and its not fair… but there will be an end to all of this, I promise."

Lucy gave a small smile, "OK." She said reaching over to grab Denise into a hug, "Next time I will tell you when I am sneaking out."

The girls watched as men started to load the U-Haul with all of the furniture. Denise turned back to Lucy, "But you never told me how you go there, where did you get all of that money ….and what in the world did you buy?"

Lucy grinned at her, "Well you see, what happened was."


	8. Chapter 8

Denise turned to Lucy with a raised eyebrow, "Do I want to know how you got the money? Or why you were on Flynn's lap?" She asked her.

Lucy grinned, "Well I got the money from my mother. I wanted some of my stuff and I know where my mom's credit cards were. So, we pulled cash from the bank cards and swiped the credit cards at target. Then we threw all the cards away and used cash at the rest of the places that we went."

Denise narrowed her eyes, "So you did commit a crime by stealing the cards and money?"

Lucy shrugged, "She stole my life… so we are still not even." Lucy said with a bite. "Plus, I am on all of her accounts, so not really."

Denise nodded at her, "I see your point and I will make sure that nothing comes of the stolen credit cards, just in case… and?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy looked back her with a grin, "And?" She said watching Flynn and the men load all of the things she picked out.

Denise looked over to the men also, "Well I would tell you to be careful…but I honestly think that you are the only one who is safe." She turned to look at Lucy, "He would kill everyone…. Without a thought…. to keep you safe…... yet you are the only one I have ever met that can keep him clam and not attacking anyone."

Lucy shrugged, "He is calming down a lot…. Proof that he has a good heart... we all do things that we are not proud of when we feel like we are pushed back into a corner… I have." She whispered wiping a tear away.

Denise turned and looked at her, "It wasn't your fault, Lucy. You did it to survive." She said softly.

Lucy looked her face full of pain, "Did I?... That young man did nothing to me, he did noting but try and protect his friend." She said more tears falling.

Denise shook her head, "If you didn't do it… Emma would have."

Lucy shrugged, more tears falling, "We don't know that for sure…and we never will. I took him away from his family… I did that, and I have to live with that… forever." She took a breath, "Just like Flynn has to live with what he has done… I can see how it haunts him sometimes…his eyes get this far away sad and broken look." Lucy paused looking over at him again. "We have all done things we are not proud of Denise… but none of us have been backed so far into a corner like he has. I honestly don't know what I would do if they came for what was left of my family. For Rufus, Jiya even Wyatt and Jess…. And they if they hurt Flynn…I have no clue what I would do." She turned to look at Denise, "What would you do, if they came for your family? If they took your wife and kids? How far would you go? To stop them… to try and get your family back? To protect them?"

Denise gave a slow nod, "I never thought of it that way…I think that he went too far, but they took everything…. I don't know what I would do if I was in his position…..." Denise took a breath, "When you went back to save me…. Flynn talked to me, pushed me to go home and be with my family. He is not evil like some would like to think… just broken and hurting and alone…. I might do everything he has to get my children back…... to stop Rittenhouse from breaking and hurting other families…... children." She turned to Lucy, "So when I tell you to be careful, it is not to be carful with Flynn, it is for you to be careful and safe. You are all that is stopping that man from bringing hell on earth…. If something happens to you. We are all fucked." She said with smile with no humor.

Lucy looked over at Flynn who was turned and looking over at the two women with curiosity, Lucy looked over at Denise. "I think that we all need to be careful, we are all on a fine line right now. And if any of us lose one more thing, we won't be the same."

Denise nodded at her but thought for a moment, "But the difference is that you are it for Flynn. If you lose Jiya or Rufus or me. It will hurt you…. But you have Flynn." She shook her head as she watch Flynn begin to walk over, "But you are it for him…. He has lost everything and now the only thing in the world that he cares about…. That he loves, is standing right next to me."

Lucy shook her head, "Love? Come on, caring yes…. love." Lucy paused as she looked at Flynn as he looked at her. "No."

Denise raised an eyebrow at her, "I can see it…we can all see it… from the moment you walk into the room… his eyes go to you, his body shifts towards yours. There is no one safer then you… I have no doubt he would kill all of us to protect you. Just like I have no doubt that he would burn this world down if anything happened to you." She said.

Lucy looked back and forth but said nothing as Flynn walked up to them, "We are all set, everything is loaded…" He paused as he looked at Lucy's face, "Everything ok?"

Lucy nodded and tried to smile, but her mind was still processing everything, "Yep…" She paused again as she looked at Flynn's face, the way his head tilted as his eyes looked into hers the way he shifted forward towards her, over her, in a protective stance. She looked at him closely, noticing everything that she had some how missed before. She smiled and slid her hand in his, "Well maybe not everything." She laughed when she saw his eyes flare slightly and his worry increase, "I am starving, we need to get lunch ASAP." She said and watched as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Smart ass." He mumbled, and Denise laughed.

Before Flynn could say anything else, Denise's phone rang, "Agent Christopher." She said as she answered, still laughing.

She looked over at Lucy and Flynn, "Missing? What do you mean they are missing?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Flynn rolled his eyes and checked his watch. Lucy grinned.

"You think Flynn kidnapped Lucy?" Denise said into the phone, "How do you know that Wyatt?"

Flynn and Lucy could hear yelling through the phone and Denise answer, "No I am listening to you, I am just trying to figure out why you think Flynn took Lucy… what if Lucy kidnapped Flynn?" She asked looking at the two in front of her.

They listened to more yelling before Denise sighed, "Well how long have they been gone?" she asked. "What do you mean, you don't know. It is after lunch…." She paused to listen some more. "Wyatt calm down. I know where Flynn and Lucy are, they are both fine." She said rolling her eyes.

They heard more yelling before Denise cut them off, "They are both fine, I am standing with them… but I am pretty sure that you guys just noticing they were missing is a concern. We will be back in a bit." She paused and looked over at Lucy, "And just for the record, this outing was 100% Lucy. Flynn just got caught in her evil plan." She said before hanging up.

"So, lunch?" Denise asked Lucy.

"Yessss food!" Lucy yelled, doing the bouncing thing on her toes that made Flynn laugh. "I want tacos from this teeny tiny restaurant about 15 minutes from here. Best ever!"

Denise rolled her eyes again, "Fine but Flynn is driving the truck, I will ride with Lucy." She said.

Flynn shook his head, "Not happening. What if we are attacked."

Denise raised an eyebrow, "Are you questioning if I can protect Lucy?" Flynn just stared back at her with a clenched jaw.

"Ohh for goodness sakes you two." Lucy said reaching over to grab the keys out of Flynn's hand, "I do know how to drive." She turned to Denise, "You come with me, Flynn you follow." She said walking away.

"Fine." Flynn called out, "But I am driving you home. Christopher will drive the truck."

Denise rolled her eyes again and followed Lucy over to the SUV, "Nice wheels….do I want to know?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged, "The man is mostly ok, maybe a headache. And his SUV is fine. Just borrowed it." She said pulling out and waiting for Flynn to get behind her.

Denise shook her head, "I would swear that Flynn was the bad influence…until today… now I am thinking that it might be you." She said with a grin.

20 minutes later they were sitting in a corner booth of a dingy restaurant eating street tacos and tamales.

Denise groaned as she bit into the taco, "How did I not know this place was here." She said as she was chewing.

Lucy smiled and took another bite, "I had this guy who would take me out only to the smallest, hole in the wall places. It was like his mission to find the best of the best in the city…..." She groaned as she took another bite, "He took me to the one place for lunch that served sushi. …. From the outside it looked like you might get poisoned and die…. But the food…. I have never tasted anything as good." She shrugged as she took another taco, "It was our thing…... we always went to lunch together at least once a week, sometimes twice and would just eat and talk…..." She paused her eyes getting misty, "I miss him so much." She said softly. "Mike was amazing."

Flynn who had been looking at her with narrowed eyes, clenched his jaw, "I thought you were not seeing anyone before all this started." He said stiffly sitting back away from the now tinted tacos.

Lucy turned to him in confusion, "What?... I wasn't." She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mike?" Flynn said, his hands clenched under the table. It had been bad enough when he was getting past his jealousy of Wyatt, but Lucy seemed closer to this Mike now.

Lucy's eyes shifted from confusion to laughter, and she snorted out a piece of taco as she full on laughed. Which only made Flynn narrow his eyes at her and clench his jaw hard enough to get a headache. When Lucy saw that he was really upset she bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter, "Mike was my best friend for 10 years, we did everything together. Ate lunch almost every day together most of the time. I can not even count how many dinners we had…... and Christmases and Thanksgivings." Lucy said.

Denise watched the laughter filter over Lucy's face and smiled, knowing full well who Mike was.

Lucy shook her head, "He always gave the best gifts on my birthday, and I loved talking to him about any and everything." She said.

Flynn nodded and looked down, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Yes Garcia, I would have LOVED for you to meet him." Lucy said still holding in her laughter.

When his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, Lucy burst out laughing again, "You see, Mike was my best friend… and the closest thing I have had to a father since mine died. Mike died two years ago at the ripe old age of 94…... He taught in the same department as I did." Lucy said.

When Flynn felt the heat rising in his cheeks, Lucy leaned over and kissed the red, "You would have liked him…... You remind me of him…. Sweet and kind, yet brilliant and not afraid to step on some toes if needed." Lucy sat back with a small frown, "His funeral was one of the hardest things I have ever been through, Amy was right there holding my hand. We were the only ones there because his wife had died almost 20 years before and they never had any children." She wiped a tear away, "I remember being so sad thinking he was all alone…. Then a few days later I got a package from his attorney, leaving everything he owned to me and charity and a letter." She smiled as she took another bite of a taco, "It said that I was the best and only daughter he could ever wish to have, and lunches with me were the things he would miss the most when he went to be with his wife." She grinned at Flynn, "Then it listed all of the places we had ever been together… 3 pages worth! And a page with a list of all the places he didn't have time to take me." She shrugged, "The second list only had 5 places left…. I visited each one within a week."

Flynn reached over and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, "If he got to spend every day with you, I am sure that his last few years were some of his best." He whispered.

She smiled up at Flynn, "I hope so… and I think so. One of the things that I grabbed out of my room was his letter to me. I will show it to you one day." She said before pulling away and grabbing another taco.

"I would be happy to read it, if you want to share him with me." Flynn's aid grabbing another taco, "And you are right, these are some of the best that I have ever had."

Lucy paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Some of the best?" She asked him.

Denise snorted into her tamale, "Bull shit…... these are the best." She said.

Lucy nodded over at her, "Yes they are, thank you." She said turning back to her plate but frowning when it was empty. So, she reached over and took Flynn's plate, "Since you think they are not the best, you shouldn't waste your time on them." Lucy said taking a huge bite of his taco.

Denise started to snicker into her plate, while Flynn rolled his eyes at them "I have never seen you so giggly." Flynn said to Denise.

Denise grinned up at him, "I have never seen Lucy so funny." She took the last bite off her plate and frowned. "Plus, I don't often have a lot to laugh about when I am with you guys. Saving the world is stressful." She looked over at Lucy who was eating Flynn's last taco and smiled, "I am glad I get this time with you…... although next time ask me before you go off for a day trip please."

Lucy smiled back at her, "Sorry… I thought for sure you would say no… and it was a 3am, I am losing my mind, decision." She frowning at the second empty plate.

Denise grinned, "I would have said no… but now that you have done it…. I understand that you all need a break sometimes. I am going to talk to Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt and Jess and see what they need to make it there." She sighed and sat back, "I guess I was so focused on the mission and I had the benefit of going home each day…. I forgot that you cannot do the same." She looked over at Lucy, "I am glad you snuck out…. However, I will deny that to anyone who asks me, not sitting at this table." She said with a grin.

Lucy gave her a grin back and nodded, "Plausible deniability. I get it." She said.

"Speaking of getting out…. How did you get out of the bunker again?" Denise asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy's eyes went huge, "Well you see…. There was a a way… to get out and… then we went that way. And we knocked out a guy and …yep that's it." Lucy said turning red.

Flynn burst out laughing, startling Denise, who looked at him with large round eyes. She had never heard him laugh so hard or so freely.

"Shut up." Lucy said elbowing him. "I am not going to look at her in the face and lie!" She growled.

Flynn rubbed his side, "I told you…... I told you." He said still laughing.

Denise looked back and forth at them, "Told her what?"

Flynn laughed as he looked at Lucy, "That she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret…. And that is why I hadn't told her before." He said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I am going to the bathroom before we leave." She said getting up and walking over away. Flynn chuckled as he watched her enter, then he turned to Denise. "I found the back door." He said with a shrug.

Denise looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Back door?" She asked.

Flynn nodded, "Every type of bunker like this has a back door for emergencies…I found this one a few days before we went to Salem." He said with a shrug.

"That was months ago." Denise said looking at him closely, "But you stayed."

Flynn shrugged as he looked at her, "I told you I would help you take down Rittenhouse…. Plus, I won't leave her behind…. And I know she won't go until this is over." He said looking over to Lucy as she walked back to them.

Denise nodded at him, "I respect you… I want you to know that…... all the things you have done the last few months…. And understanding why you did some of the things that you did… knowing that I might do the same." She said.

Flynn looked at her with raised eyebrows, but he said nothing.

Denise smiled at him, "Lucy talked to me…... and you yelled at me to go home and spend time with my family."

Flynn nodded at her, "Thank you." He said softly as Lucy walked up to them.

Denise gave him a soft nod and smile back.

"Ok you too, lets go home and show everyone …. everything that we got!" She said with a grin.

Flynn looked up at her and smiled, "Let's go."

Lucy slid her hand into his, "We have to stop at McDonald's one more time." She said to Denise, "I can't go back without chicken nuggets for Jiya…Ohhhh and fries for Rufus!" She paused for a second, "And I want a Mcflurry."

"Good lord." Denise said following them out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn looked over at Lucy who was sleeping in the passenger side of the SUV, her head tipping forward. He reached out to grab her hand carefully, sliding his fingers into hers. She shifted and murmured his name softly, making him smile.

He took a deep breath, relaxing fully for the first time in months and enjoyed the scenery as he passed the open road. He looked in front of him to see Denise in the U-Haul. He could tell that while she was not happy they ditched the bunker, she knew there had to be some change…... especially if it was Lucy that was breaking out. She was the most level headed and calm one in the bunker.

Lucy shifted again and sighed in her sleep, he could tell that she was exhausted. After so many nights of not real sleep on the couch and then a 3am break out and an all-day shopping trip. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as she climbed into the SUV, buckling in and laying back.

He took another deep breath, he was not going to lie…. After months in that tiny ass cot, he was excited to sleep in a real bed again. One that his feet didn't hang off of, or that he had to bend his knees to fit on. He was also waiting to see what Lucy it would do once was actually time to go to sleep. She had never bought a bed for herself. While he was excited to sleep in a bed, he was not joking when he said she would get his, before he let her sleep on that couch or a cot again. She was a key part of their group and she could not live on exhaustion and no real sleep…. Plus, he could not help but stop and think of her curled up in his bed, giving her the rest, she so desperately needed.

He followed Denise into the last stop before they would turn down the Military Road to the bunker, there was a McDonalds attached to the gas station. He pulled into a spot and reached over to brush his fingers down Lucy's face. "Lucy… Wake up." He said softly.

She rolled her head over and groaned, "But I don't wanna." She said refusing to open her eyes.

Flynn gave a soft yank to her hair and she retaliated by rolling over closer to the door and out of his immediate reach. Then she curled into a ball and went back to sleep with a soft snore.

Flynn grinned and got out of the SUV to walk around to her door, he carefully pulled it open and leaned down to kiss her nose. She put her hand up and waved like there was a bug bothering her and still refused to open her eyes. Flynn chuckled and reached in to cup her cheeks gently, then pulled her face up to his and gently kissed her lips.

"Muumuu." She said with a soft smile, but her eyes still firmly closed. "Again." She said when he pulled away.

So, Flynn leaned down again to brush his lips across hers, but his eyes flared when she murmured, "Ohhhh Noah."

Flynn looked down at her with narrowed eyes, but she didn't move, just kept sleeping.

SO, he took a step back, worrying that she was now dreaming of someone else. His heart was about to burst out of his chest with anxiety and anger when he saw her lips give a small twitch.

Flynn put his hands on his hips and growled at her, "NOT FUNNY LUCY."

Lucy popped open one eye and grinned at him, "Serves you right for waking me up." She said stretching.

Flynn rolled his eyes at her and unbuckled her and held out a hand for her to grab and jump down. As she walked past him, he slapped her ass hard enough to make her jump…. making her squeak and give him a look with narrowed eyes.

Flynn shrugged, "What? It serves you right for being a tease." He said, his accent thick as he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over Denise who was climbing out of the truck, "Ok, what are we getting here?" Denise asked her.

Lucy grinned, "Vodka, Rum, wine, more vodka and a little tequila." Lucy said with a grin.

Denise raised an eyebrow, "Anything else." She said crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

Lucy grinned, "Maybe Flynn and I should go in there and you get the McDonalds." Lucy said with a grin, "I would send Flynn with you but we both know he doesn't trust me to do anything alone."

Flynn walked up behind her and smacked her ass again, "You and I both know it is not you that I don't trust." He said with a grin.

Denise held up her hands, "Ok I can't un-see that." She said, "What do you want from McDonalds?" She asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, "Ok…... get 60 nuggets, 10 large fries, 10 cheese burgers, 4 Oreo McFlurry's and 4 M & M McFlurry's."

Denise raised her eyebrows, "Ohhhh is that all?" She asked, looking at Flynn behind Lucy who was grinning at her.

Lucy snapped her fingers, "NO, I almost forgot. We need apple pies. Rufus will be devastated if we don't bring him apple pies…. And we need sweet and sour… a bag full of it."

Flynn snorted behind Lucy and Denise rolled her eyes, "Of course we need apple pies." She said turning and walking away shaking her head.

Flynn chuckled as he slid his hand into hers, "Come on, let's get you stuff to get drunk on."

Lucy smiled and slid her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder, "Come on, we are going to buy one of everything." She said. She walked in and grabbed four baskets, two for her and two for him. She grinned when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then led him down the aisle throwing in bottle after bottle of mixer and alcohol. She had not been joking when she said she was going to take one of each thing. When she got to the vodka, she put in 5 of the best bottles and gave him a grin when he looked at her with another raised eyebrow. "You keep raising your eyebrow like that and it is going to get stuck." She said laughing. Then got him to laugh when she grabbed one more bottle and put it in the basket.

She shrugged, "What, the nights get cold and I need something to keep me warm." She said with a grin.

Flynn set down his baskets and slowly stepped forward to box her in against the shelves, one hand on either side of her, "I know what can keep you warm." He leaned in, so his lips were almost touching hers and whispered. "So, fucking hot you will burn."

Her eyebrows went up as she grinned against his mouth, "Sooooooooo." She whispered, "You are saying that I don't need the vodka?"

He leaned over to her ear, "Maybe when I am done with you…." He said.

She arched up onto her toes and put her lips on his ear, "Oh Garcia… what if I need both you and the vodka?" She murmured, then gently bit his ear, "To pour on you and then lick it off?"

Flynn's hands fisted on the shelf and his breath rushed out, "Lucy…...playing with fire." He said eyes closed, his breath catching. She grinned when she watched his chest heave as he tried to catch his breath.

Lucy ran a finger down his chest and gave his neck a light lick, "What if I want to burn?" She asked him her breath hot and heavy in his ear. "Like you said…. the bunker is cold."

Flynn groaned low and deep in his throat eyes still closed, "Lucy." He slid his body closer to hers, but as he was about to reach and grip her shoulders she slid under his arm and walked away giggling.

"Lucy." He called out after her with narrowed eyes, "Fucking fire." He yelled, his accent thick.

She looked at him over her shoulder as she turned the corner and grabbed another bottle and slid it into one of her baskets, "Flynn, darling… my baskets are full, bring yours over here." She said peeking around the corner.

Flynn closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grinning and shaking his head, "FINE…..." He reached down and grabbed the full and empty basket he had set down and walked over to her, "But do not say I didn't warn you." He said into her ear as walked past her.

She walked over and slapped his ass and then walked over to the tequila, "I am warned." She said grabbing a bottle and shaking it at him. Then she walked back over and leaned up to his ear, her chin barely at his shoulder, "But remember…. I like to burn, too."

She stepped back with a grin, "I think we have enough, let's get some snacks and go."

Flynn looked at her with narrowed eyes but before he could say anything Denise walked over to them, "Good lord…... you all are going to be inebriated." She said looking at the 4 baskets between Lucy and Flynn full of bottles. Lucy laughed, "We can hope." She said

Lucy handed Denise the baskets, "Hold on I am going to get chips and snacks." She walked over and grabbed two more baskets and Denise just looked at Flynn, who shrugged and shook his head at her.

Denise and Flynn walked the baskets over to the counter and then Flynn walked back over to help Lucy fill up the baskets with chips and dip and a million other things that she was throwing in. "Really?" He asked her. She shrugged, "You and I both know that I am not going to be able to just run to the store if I miss something." She said with a smile. "Hay can you run and grab some of the lemon and lime juice over by the alcohol aisle?"

At Flynn's nod and smile, Lucy watched him walk away. Then she turned and walked over and started checking out with 6 baskets, watching Denise roll her eyes at her. Lucy grinned looked over to the sales boy who was maybe 5 years younger than she was, was ring up the last bottle.

"Your total is $1,298." The sales boy said with a grin…. "So, a major ragger…... can I come? I can be your date." He said leaning over the counter to grin at Lucy.

Lucy raised an eye brow, "I am older then you…. By a bit." She said laughing.

The sales boy gave her a look up and down and a smirk, "I like experience." Lucy heard Denise snicker behind her and Lucy gave him a smile but before she could say anything Flynn walked up. Flynn narrowed his eyes at the boy and cleared his throat. The boy looked up to see Flynn giving him a look of death behind Lucy. He straightened and looked down at the register. Flynn set down the two bottles that Lucy had asked him to grab down on to the counter with a snap.

Denise snorted, and Lucy rolled her eyes, "Sorry… private party." Lucy said with a smile.

The boy nodded and handed her Lucy her change from the cash she handed over, "Have a great night." He said deciding to test fate and smile at Lucy with all the charm he had. "You know if you are free this weekend…" He trailed off.

But before Lucy could say anything, Flynn put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and gave the boy the look that had Denise was worried the boy might die. Then Flynn grinned at him in a way that the boys eyes widened, and he took a step back, "Look my little, young friend…. I will not hesitate to murder you right where you stand and not leave a trace of blood or evidence if you talk to my wife like that again." Flynn said, his accent thick.

The boy's eyes popped as he took a deep breath, "Ummm…." He looked at Lucy who rolled her eyes and grinned, "Is he serious?" He asked pointing at Flynn but refusing to meet his eyes.

Lucy pushed Flynn's hand off of her shoulder and handed him two of the bags, "Honestly it's a 50/50 chance he is being serious." She said grabbing the rest of the bags and laughing.

The boy looked at Denise who also shrugged and Lucy watched the boy take another step back and look down, no longer making eye contact with any of them. Lucy grabbed a bag and lead Flynn and Denise out to the truck.

"You two." Denise mumbled as she put the bags into the passenger seat of the truck next to the McDonalds had gotten.

Flynn shrugged, and Lucy grinned, "Come on…lets go make the bunker's day." Lucy said.

Within 10 minutes they were pulling up to the bunker and Lucy was bouncing in her seat with excitement. Flynn grinned over at her, "Excited, Draga?" He said grinning at her.

She looked over him and grinned hugely, "YES… Rufus and Jiya are going to DIE when they see everything we got." She hopped out of the SUV when they pulled up behind Denise and the U haul.

She ran over the bunker door trying to get in, still bouncing on her toes. Denise walked up to her and smiled, "So I am not unloading this shit… I bought most of it." She said pushing in numbers on the key pad.

When the door opened Lucy pushed ahead and walked into the elevator waving at Flynn and Denise to hurry up and get in. As they descended down into the bunker Lucy was telling Denise all of the things that they had bought.

When the door slide open Lucy ran down the hall yelling for everyone to hurry up and get out, When Jiya and Rufus rounded the corner Lucy squealed. "Hay guys." She said bouncing on her toes again.

"Umm hay." Rufus said with his frown and crunched eyebrows. "So, you left to gooooo…...where?" He asked.

Lucy looked at Jiya, "Target shopping." She said with a grin.

Jiya's eyes widened, "Wait you went shopping." She asked with a frown.

Lucy grinned and nodded, bouncing on her toes still.

Jiya put her hands on her hips, "Wait let me get this straight, you went on a shopping trip to Target… and you didn't take me?" She asked looking behind Lucy to Flynn who raised his hands in air and shook head.

Lucy frowned, "I am sorry… we left at 3 am and you were sleeping, and I kidnapped Flynn from his bed to get me out because I was going crazy on the couch and…" She paused as Jess and Wyatt walked up, "Look … next time we go shopping you can go with, ok…. Denise told me she was going to let us get out more."

Jiya rolled her eyes, "Bullshit Lucy… you and I both know that if you told me you were going to Target, I would have been right in the car with you." She said crossing her arms.

Rufus cleared his throat next to her, "You would break out of the bunker at 3 am with Flynn?" He said his hands tapping his leg and head tilting to the side in the way that normally made Jiya smile.

Jiya turned and shrugged, "To go to Target, hell yes." She looked at Lucy, "Plus, Lucy was there." She grinned, "and Flynn would have protected me at Target…. right Flynn?" She looked over at Flynn who smiled his small smirk and shrugged and nodded.

Jiya threw her hands, "SEE, I would have been perfectly safe…... freakin TARGET." She said closing her eyes and sighing. "Lucy… I swear to god, you have better gotten me one thing… anything!"

Lucy made her face look sad and frowned, "Ohhhh Jiya, I didn't get you one good thing…. I am so so sorry." She said making Jiya throw her hands up in the air.

"Come on…. girl code, Lucy!" Jiya sighed, and looked a Lucy with big sad eyes, "Nothing, not one little thing?" She whispered.

Lucy shrugged, "Well …. maybe one or two little things." She said with a grin. Jiya narrowed her eyes for a moment the squealed.

"LUCY." She yelled pulling Lucy into a tight hug. "You are the best friend and sister I could ever ask for…so what is it? A new pair of PJs, or maybe some of those crazy warm and fuzzy socks?"

Lucy stepped back and shook her head no, "Well maybe a little bigger than that." She said with a grin while looking at Flynn. "Why don't you guys come up and help us unload."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "How much did you get?"

Lucy grinned, "Something for EVERYONE." She said grinning and bouncing again. "Come on, we are going to need everyone's help!" She turned and grabbed Flynn's hand and pulled him down the hall to the elevator. "Let's go you guys! It is going to take a few trips!"

Rufus and Jiya followed and behind her was Wyatt and Jess. Jiya was now bouncing along with Lucy, "What is it?" She asked Lucy grinning.

Lucy shook her head, "It is all a surprise…. I think we should just bring it all down here and put it in the kitchen, then I can pass it out like I am Santa!" She said looking over at Flynn and smiling. "Please." She said grinning up at him. She didn't even notice the way her hand settled in Flynn's or the way Flynn was shifting closer to her. However, everyone in the elevator did. Jiya was grinning at them while Rufus looked a little horrified and Wyatt looked ready to spit nails. The only ones who didn't seem to care was Denise, who had already been noticing it all day and Jess who was too busy looking at Wyatt.

Flynn rolled his eyes down at her, "OK, fine…. I will get the really good stuff and bring it down…. That way they don't see it." His hand slid out of hers and around her back, pulling her slightly closer. "Anything special you want me to hide?" He whispered to her.

Lucy though a moment then stood on her tip toes to reach his ear, "Everything from BestBuy that you can hide and all of the baking stuff for Jiya that you can." She whispered into his ear.

He looked down at her and have a small grin and nod, "I can do that… maybe you guys can do the U-Haul first while I go to the SUV?" He said.

Lucy nodded and leaned against him as the elevator door slid open and grinned when Jiya gasped, "Holy shit… what did you do?" She whispered as she looked at the U-Haul and SUV.

Lucy looked at her and grinned, "I went stress shopping." Jiya looked at her and grinned, "Come on... we are going to do the U-Haul first. Flynn is going to take some of the stuff out of the SUV, so I can surprise you guys."

Rufus looked at Lucy and gave her a smile, "So what you are saying is that went binge shopping and you got us all presents?" He said with raised eyebrows. When Lucy nodded he tilted his head and asked, "How did you afford all of this?"

Lucy grinned a them, "I did some grand theft at my mom's house." Then she walked over to the U-Haul and opened the back while Flynn walked over to the SUV. "Now come on, we have some big things we need to get down there."

Rufus looked into the back and gasped, "IS that…. are those beds?" He said turning to look at Lucy. When Lucy grinned at him and gave a nod he squealed louder then Jiya did in the bunker and grabbed Lucy into a tight hug twirling her around in a circle. "IS it a real bed? Like with a mattress and everything?"

Lucy beamed, "MAYBEeeeeeeee." She said pointing to the back of the trucks, "I got more than that though."

Jiya looked closely, "Wait… are those Rugs? Like that big red rug…. WIAT…. who is that for Lucy…..." She turned and looked at Lucy grinning, "Lucy… tell me that is my rug… if it's not, who do I have to kill to get it." She asked.

Flynn walked pasted carrying about 20 plastic bags and paused to look over Lucy's shoulder, "I vote Wyatt." He said with a grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked over at Jiya, "You don't have to kill anyone. I got that rug just for you." She pointed at a bed in the corner, "And I got you and Rufus a bed to go on top of it."

Rufus walked over and kissed Lucy on the forehead, "You are my favorite… From now on, no matter what anyone else says…. You are my favorite." He said hopping up into the back of the to start pulling out the boxes.

Jess walked over to Lucy with a small smile as Wyatt jumped up to help Rufus, "Thank you." She whispered to her.

Lucy looked at her with confusion. So, Jess pointed up to the boxes, "There are at least 4 bed frames there that I can see and box springs… I was assuming that one of those are for Wyatt and I?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy gave her a grin, "Yep, I sure did." She leaned closer with a smile, "I got you new pillows and blankets and a rug too. I figured If we have to be stuck here, we can do it in comfort." She said with a shrug.

Jess reached over and pulled her into an awkward hug, Lucy gave her back a soft pat. When Lucy looked up to see Rufus looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned.

Wyatt paused at the hug and cleared his throat to get the girls attention, "Ummm so quick question…. Is this a couch?" He asked pointing at the pieces still wrapped.

Lucy stepped back and grinned, "Maybe!" She turned to see Flynn walking back out of the elevator and grinned, "So I am going to help Flynn, you each get one of the cherry wood beds and the box spring. The large black bed and box spring goes to Flynn's room and the couches go to the living area. The white rug goes to Flynn's room, the red to Jiya's and the gray with the couch."

Rufus gave her a thumbs up as she took a step back, then paused crunching his eye brows "Quick question why does Flynn get a big king bed and we get full's?"

Jiya rolled her eyes, "Obviously because Flynn is a giant and needs a giant bed. And we are regular sized people and can fit on regular sized beds. I will happily sleep on this bed without you." She said with narrowed eyes, "Be grateful."

Lucy shrugged, "I was trying to remember that the rooms here are not very big…. So, I went smaller. Flynn is a giant though." She said, knowing he was coming up behind her.

Flynn walked up behind Lucy and raised an eyebrow, "Not giant. I can't help it that I am genetically superior in height, brain, brawn and …. well everything else." He said with a grin at Jiya who laughed back at Flynn.

Flynn chuckled with Jiya and turned to Lucy, "Want to help me get some of the bags out of the SUV? Denise wants to take it back to its owner." He asked her.

Lucy nodded and slid her hand into Flynn's and walked over to the SUV to pull bags. Within an hour both the SUV and the U-Haul were empty, and the elevator was burning from all of the trips going up and down. Lucy, Jiya and Jess were sitting on the newly put together couch waiting for the guys to finish putting together the beds in the rooms. The girls were laughing and talking when the men strolled out of their rooms.

"Are you guys done doing manly things…... like putting together beds and stuff." Lucy said with a grin.

Wyatt and Rufus grinned, "We got ours all put together and ready to go… those mattresses in a box were pretty crazy... but man are they comfortable." Rufus said with a grin.

Lucy turned to look at Flynn who shrugged and shook his head no, so Lucy got up and followed him to his room.

When she walked in she saw that the head board was against one wall and the rest of the room was in disarray. "Flynn, what have you done?" She said with a laugh.

He shrugged, "I can't get it to fit. Not without moving everything around."

Lucy bit her lip, "Ok hold on… take the cot out into the hall." She said walking over to start pushing the desk where the cot had been. Within a few minutes the back wall had been cleared, the desk, chair and books all moved in front of the door blocking them in.

"Ok now let's put the rug down first, then the bed against the back wall, it will be a tight fit. So, you won't be able to have any night stands." Lucy walked over and helped Flynn put the head board against the back wall and in a few minutes later Flynn had a bed all put together. "Ok now let's put your desk where your cot was, and the chair can be at the end of the bed." She looked over to see the book case. "I think we can put this on the wall by the desk."

Flynn pushed the book case over to the wall and then stood back and smiled, "Well this is different… almost like a home… almost." He said with a grin, "Hold on close your eyes because I got you something." Lucy went and sat in the chair and closed her eyes with a smile.

Flynn walked out, and Lucy heard him pushing and huffing, when he gave a light cuss Lucy frowned, "Are you ok?" She called out, eyes still closed.

"Fine…... almost…. hold on." He said back.

After a moment Lucy felt the room suddenly getting warm, like she was close to the sun. "What is that?" She asked

"Open." She heard Flynn call and looked to see one of the electric fireplaces against the wall pointed at the end of the bed, rug and chair.

"Flynn where did you get that?" She asked beaming up at him and holding her hands up to get warmth.

He shrugged, "When I was helping them load, I had them add two into the back of the truck on Denise's credit card. One for in here and one that is a stand that will hold the new tv." He said smiling at her.

Lucy gave a light and long laugh that had Flynn smiling at her, "Does Denise know?"

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Yes I asked her first and she told the sales people it was ok." He said and then he reached out to slid his hand into hers.

"Alright Santa Want to give out some gifts?" he asked her with a grin.

Lucy smiled, "I think we have a minuet…. Denise was giving them the food from McDonalds." She sighed and went to sit back in his chair, "Denise said she was going to find me a room down the hall, I am going to take the cot and the new mini mattresses and set up my room next." She said closing her eyes and laying her head back in the chair.

Flynn said nothing, just raised an eyebrow, she knew he was not going to be happy with this statement. But Flynn had always been the master of waiting people out, so she sighed and opened one eye to see him looking over at her, leaning against his desk, legs crossed. She took a breath, "What?" She asked softy.

Flynn tilted his head to the side, then gave a slow smile. He stood up and walked over to the door and slid the lock in place. The he turned and gave her a look before walking over and kneeling in front of her at the chair. "Tisk tisk Lucy…. I remember telling you that you were going to be sleeping in a bed tonight… a real bed. So, if you don't want my bed with me in it…. then you will take the bed and I will take our great new couch." He said brushing his fingers down her cheek.

She smiled and reached up to grab his hand, "You are so stubborn." She said softly. "Ok, so the bed… are we sleeping in it or doing more?"

Flynn gave her a soft look, "Lucy…. All I want from you, is for you to be here. I will sleep on the bed under the covers, over the covers, in the chair, on the rug or on the couch. As long as you are still holding my hand, kissing my lips and talking to me." He whispered to her.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at him carefully, "God, why didn't I meet you before all of this. I would have been head over heels in love with you after one date." She said cupping his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow and she leaned forward to gently kiss his lips. When she pulled back to look him in the eye he gave her a smile. "I want to spend every night with you, hugging you, brushing my fingers down your face and running through your hair." She said with a soft kiss on his cheek. "I want to listen to all of your problems and your happiness." She said kissing the other cheek, "I want to see you before I go to bed, and I want to see you when I wake up." She looked him in his eyes, "I think that I am falling so deeply in love with you, I will never get out."

Flynn felt his breath catch and then he pulled her closer, covering her mouth with his. It was gentle and soft, as if he was worried she was going to disappear. His fingers cupped the back of her neck, his large hands able to brush her cheeks with his thumbs. "Lucy." He groaned, tilting his forehead on hers, "You are going to kill me if you change your mind." He whispered.

Lucy smiled and kissed his nose softly, "Well I think I want you under the covers but with clothes on… if that's ok with you?" She asked.

Flynn leaned back and gave her a grin, "What do you not understand about…. anything?" He asked her. "I will happily take anything."

Lucy smiled, "Now let's go be Santa so I can go to bed… because I am exhausted." She said.

Flynn stood up and held out a hand, "Well come on Santa, I am pretty sure that I am going to be deaf after you hand stuff out." He said making her laugh all the way down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Flynn and Lucy walked down the hall hand in hand into the kitchen where the group was settling on the couch. Jiya and Rufus were snuggled into one corner of the sectional, whispering back and forth. Conner was dead center using one of the recliners to nap, snoring softly. Jess was sitting at the other end of the sectional, reading a book. The chair had been left alone to the surprise of Lucy.

"No one liked the chair?" She asked walking over to it and sitting down in it and sighing when it was just as comfortable as she remembered. She watched as Flynn walked into the kitchen area and started a pot of water to make her a tea. She knew it was for her, because the only thing that he drank hot, was coffee. She watched as he took out her favorite cup and pre-put in the sugar, so it would melt as soon as the water hit it, then he pulled out the cream but didn't put it in the glass. She was suddenly struck how he just knew these things.

Everyday…. In every situation. It was like he knew what she wanted and when she wanted it before she ever knew. He would watch her, and file away pieces of information. She hadn't asked for the tea, but now that she saw him making it… she was craving it.

She looked over at Jiya who shrugged, "Denise told us that the chair was Flynn's and yours, so we should leave it alone…. And after everything that you have done and gotten us… we can leave your chair alone." She snuggled into Rufus side. "Plus this couch is so comfortable, I am great."

Rufus smiled at her, "I am so excited to go to bed…... like I never thought I would say that here… but I am so ready to sleep…" He said with a grin.

Conner opened his eyes and chipped in with a happy sigh, "Yes thank you for thinking of me Lucy. I am truly grateful." He said wiggling his butt deeper into the recliner, "But if the bed is needed by you, I will happily take the couch."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, "Why would I need your bed?" She asked looking up to see Wyatt walk in and lean against the couch behind Jess with a frown.

"Well we noticed that you didn't get a bed… or anything." Wyatt said with a frown.

Lucy grinned, "Oh I am good, and trust me I got so much…... like ALL my stuff!" She said looking at Jiya with a grin. "When I went to steal my moms credit cards and bank cards, I cleaned out my closets! I got all of MY clothes… I am so excited!" she closed her eyes and sighed, "I even got my own underwear and socks…. My fuzzy socks!"

Jiya gasped, "I am so jealous! I want my things." She sighed, "I would give up anything for my faviot red sweater." She mumbled.

Rufus looked over at her with a grin, "Even your new bed?" He asked her.

When she shook her head with a quick NO the group laughed at her. "OK maybe not anything." Jiya said, "But do you think you can convince Denise to go to my house and get my stuff?"

Lucy nodded, "I think Denise is starting to realize how hard it is down here for us, she was so worried about the mission she said she was missing the bigger picture. I think if you tell her, all of you tell her what you need. She will do her best to make it happen." Lucy looked up at Flynn as he walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea and then slid into the chair next to her.

While it was an over sized chair that fit both of them comfortably they were still touching from top to bottom. Flynn threw his arm over her shoulder, so she could lean against him and pulled her feet under her, so her knees were hanging over his lap. Rufus eyes widened and Jiya said, "I told you so," when Flynn's other hand went over Lucy's knees. "You owe me a back rub." She said with a grin.

Rufus looked back and forth from Lucy to Flynn then to Jiya and then cleared his throat, "Soooooo, this is a thing now?" He said pointing back and forth from Lucy to Flynn.

Lucy gave a shrug and grinned up at Flynn who grinned down at her, then she took a sip of her tea, "Ohhh this is prefect." She said. "Just want I needed."

Rufus held up his hands and smiled at Lucy, "OK… sure… I mean he did shoot me, but ok." He joked. "I guess I can learn to like him." Rolling his eyes.

Jiya laughed at Rufus but Lucy frowned and tensed. She bit her lip, eyes worried. But before she could say anything Flynn cleared his throat, "Ya… um sorry about that…...I was in a dark place…... and I made a lot of really bad decisions after my family died." Rufus went to speak up, but Flynn held up his hand, "I was wrong for what I did to you Rufus and you have my word that I will protect you with my life from now on." He said sincerely, eyes shadowed.

Rufus shut his mouth and looked at him with narrowed eyes, after a moment he sighed and threw up a hand, "Well crap, how am I supposed to hate you after that…that was like a REAL apology…wait is this just because of Lucy?" He asked.

Flynn shook his head, "I have been wanting to talk to you for months, I even looked for a card at Target that said, "Sorry I had you shot…. but they didn't have one." Flynn said with a smirk. When Rufus narrowed his eyes and Jiya snickered, Flynn gave a real smile, "Really though… I am sorry… it was not ok, and I will understand if you can never trust me or forgive me." He finished softly with sincerity.

Rufus rolled his eyes and grinned but before he could say anything Wyatt cut him off with a snap, "For real though…you are sorry? For what exactly Flynn…. Shooting Rufus, taking Lucy hostage, shooting at us all of the time…. I can go on." He said standing up tall and crossing his arms. "Your apology is bullshit and so is the way you are trying to become part of our team…. We have been working against you, trying to stop you… now you want to help us?" Wyatt snarled, "Well I don't want you on my time, you are a poison … we don't need you."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and put her hand on Flynn's thigh when she felt him tense. "Hay." She said softly to Flynn, when he looked down she gave him a small smile and handed him her half empty cup. Then she turned to Wyatt and shook her head. Then she looked around the room and sighed.

"So, I talked to Denise earlier about Flynn and I... about me, about the things that we are going through… that we have done." She sighed and took a deep, "I know that Garcia has made mistakes, a lot of them… but the thing that you guys don't see is that he knows about them also… he regrets them… mourns them…... hurts from them…. He has made mistakes…but we all have.' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I have killed also… men who didn't deserve it. Do you all hate me?" She whispered but held her hand up when they went to answer her, "Because sometimes I hate myself…. Sometimes I think that I deserve to lose Amy, my life…. everything…. because I am a monster. Only a monster can look into the eyes of an innocent man and kill them." She took a deep breath, tears running down her face, "Then I think it was me or him…... but is that an excuse." She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands for a moment, the room silent. She took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes and looked around the room, "But the thing is, after talking to Denise I realized the worst part of myself."

She looked at each one of them, Wyatt, Jess, Mason, Jiya and then Rufus. Then she turned to look at Flynn for a moment before closing her eyes and giving into a small sob, "I would do it again, I would kill every person who came through those doors to protect the people sitting around this couch… I would kill to keep each one of you, my family, safe. I would do it without a second thought…. I would do it knowing that while I would be sad that I had to do it, I would never regret it. Not to keep you all safe and God forbid they actually hurt you or take you… I would bring hell on earth to get you back." She whispered. "So….." she looked around to each of them before landing on Wyatt, "So do you hate me now? Do you look at me different? Because I look at myself differently, but this is no longer just about me…. I will do what ever it is that I have to do to keep what's left of my family safe."

"Ohhhh Lucy." Jiya said wiping her tears away. Rufus was looking at her with understanding and pity. Conner was nodding at her and Jess was trying to give her a gentle smile. However, Wyatt was looking at her with narrowed angry eyes. She couldn't look at Flynn though, worried she would see him looking at her differently.

Lucy smiled with no real happiness, "So hate Flynn forever if you want, judge him for what he has done." She looked around the group, "Never forgive him….. but you better hold onto some of that judgment for me because you haven't even seen the worst of me yet." She laughed with no humor. Then she quickly stood up and walked away into the kitchen to turn the tea pot back on and pulled another cup, tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to silently cry with her back turned to the group on the couch.

She gave a small startled when she felt Flynn's hands slide over her shoulders and turn her to face him.

"Hay." He whispered to her with a frown.

She sniffed and refused to look up into his eyes, "Hay." She whispered back.

Flynn tilted her chin, so she had to look at his face, but she closed her against the look he was giving her, "Look at me." He asked her softly, "Please."

She shook her head against his hands, "I can't." She gasped as she gave another gentle sob.

"Why?" He asked her, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. But she just shook her head, "Lucy, why can't you look at me?" He asked her.

Lucy bit her lip, "Because I know that you can't look at me the same after what I just said…. that I would kill people." She whispered. "That I would not be able to regret it …. I haven't told you guys what happened to me while I was with my mom those six weeks."

Her eyes popped open when she heard him laugh in his deep rich tone, the one that made her smile unconsciously. "Lucy….. Draga…. You TALK of killing people… I HAVE killed people….. Do you look at me less?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head, "Of course not." She whispered with a frown.

Flynn gave her a look, making sure to catch her eye, "And if I tell you that I will kill again, that just like you … I will do anything to protect you, to protect the people that you love down here….. our family, I will stand right besides you and take down anyone that threatens that?" He asked her.

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, "Not innocents?" She asked.

Flynn shook his head, "Only people that would hurt you." He said softly, then he shrugged… "And Rittenhouse, if you are Rittenhouse you don't count.".

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "I am technically Rittenhouse." She said.

Flynn rolled his eyes at her, "Yes and I am the Easter bunny… or should I say that you are as close to being Rittenhouse as I am to being the Ester bunny?"

Lucy gave him a small smile, "You would look cute with ears and a fluffy tail."

They both turned when they heard Rufus say, "ewwww…Well that is an imagine that I never …... ever…EVER wanted in my head." He said.

Flynn and Lucy turned to Jiya, Rufus and Conner. Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist and Flynn pulled her under his arm. Jess and Wyatt walked over to them slowly.

Rufus shook his head and took a deep breath, "Lucy… the thing is I can't say that I forgive Flynn for what he did because after talking to Jiya and now you. I see that he was backed into a corner and while…. DUDE." Rufus said turning to Flynn, "THAT SUCKED and please don't do it again…. I can kind of see why you did what you did…...still not ok, still never ever again! But I understand." Rufus sighed and looked over to Jiya, "Plus I don't ever want to kill anyone, and I hope that I never have to… but to keep Jiya safe… I would do it." He whispered. "SO, I can't judge you either Lucy. Because if someone comes into the bunker to hurt anyone in here, I would protect you guys also."

Lucy started crying and rushed over to hug Rufus, "I don't ever want to hurt anyone either… but I will to protect you." She said.

Jiya cleared her throat, "I think that we all need to acknowledge that when we go on trips… we all look at Flynn and Wyatt to do all the protecting and…... the stopping of the bad guys…. We have been lucky to not have to kill anyone because Wyatt and Flynn do it for us, when they are there. But then we want to condemn them for having issues and pain… Flynn some of the things you have done... not ok, but also not my place to judge. I have not even lost 1% of what you have, I don't know if I would even be standing here if I had. I think you are strong and when you love... you love fiercely and fully. Personally, I am glad that you do, now that you care about us… I personally feel safer." She said looking over at Flynn.

Lucy looked up at Flynn to see that he couldn't say anything, just nod at her. Lucy reached out and grabbed his hand and he clenched at it like he was drowning. "Thank you, Rufus, and Jiya…. Conner, Jess and Wyatt?" She asked looking at them.

Conner held up his hands, "I don't judge anyone, and I would do anything to protect you guys also." He said with a shrug. "We would not even be here if it was not for me… so I am the last one that should judge."

Jess held her hands up, "I can't forgive him because he has never done anything to me and I understand about protecting the ones that you love." She said.

Lucy turned to Wyatt with a raised eyebrow, and Wyatt shook his head at her, "I can't Lucy. After everything that he did. I can't forget and forgive. Honestly, I don't know how you can… he hurt you!" Wyatt walked over to her, so he was standing right in front of her and grasped her upper arms, "I thought you had higher standers… that you would not be this desperate." He whispered but the entire room heard anyway.

Lucy flinched like she had been physically hit and closed her eyes and looked defeated. Wyatt took this as a sign that she was seeing his point and nodded, but so did Flynn as he went to pull his hand away. Lucy tightened her grip on Flynn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Jiya and Rufus gasped and then frowned. It was one thing to insult Flynn right now, but not Lucy.

Before they could say anything though Lucy pushed his hands away. "Wyatt, I am so sorry to hear that. You have been a great friend and a great piece of our family…. But if you make me choose between you and Garcia, you will not like my choice… you see, I don't love Garcia because he is my second or only choice." She didn't notice the way Flynn tensed beside her and looked down at her in awe. She didn't notice the way Rufus lifted his eyebrows or Jiya gave a grin. She noticed the way Wyatt's eyes flared then narrowed so she went on, " I love him because he is sweet, especially when he think no one is looking… he is always making my life better. Simple things like remembering how I like my tea and bringing it to me. Walking out of the door with me at 3 am because I say I need his help... no questions and no thoughts. The way we can sit and talk for hours about history and the past…. His stupid corny jokes that always make me laugh, no matter how upset I am…. The way he is always making sure that I have food, blankets, a listening ear, a laugh, a cry… any and everything…. The way he protects me first, last and in the middle… the way he takes EVEYRTHING at my pace, everything. Holding my hand, sitting with each other, conversation, kissing... everything is at my pace. No matter how frustrating it can be for him." Lucy shook her head at Wyatt, "Garcia was not my only choice Wyatt… just like he also was never my second... because Noah was never an option and that is the only person I could have ever thought of being with long term."

Wyatt stepped back as if he hand been slapped, and so Lucy finished, "Wyatt I love you… as a friend… as a person that I could count on. As part of this family we made together…. But I will choose Garcia over you, without a doubt, in a millisecond. So, think carefully before you push me away Wyatt…. And don't get me wrong, you don't have to like Garcia, you don't have to be best friends and talk to each other... just respect him, because he is not going anywhere." Lucy finished, her chest heaving. "You want to judge, then you judge everyone here. I have hurt others and caused pain, but so have you Wyatt, your hands are not clean. None of our hands are clean here… it is how we choose to get past it and love each other and fight for each other that matter most…"

Wyatt took a step back and shook his head before turning and walking down the hall back to his room and Lucy sighed. Her hand was cramping, and she realized that her grip on Flynn's hand was like a rock.

She quickly let go looking up at him, "I am so sorry." She said with a frown. Flynn was looking down at her with a dazed look, "What?" She asked him confused.

Flynn shook his head at her, then he pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. Lucy slid her arms up his back and held on as he kissed her like she was going to disappear again. When he pulled back a second later he smiled down at her, "I love you too, Draga." He whispered.

Lucy smiled up at him with watery eyes, "Well now then." She whispered and gave him a soft kiss before pulling back to see the room looking on in shook.

Rufus cleared his throat, "Um are we going to have to see a lot of that?" He asked with a frown.

Jiya grinned, "Nice Flynn… nice." She sniggered.

Jess cleared her throat, "I am going to go check on my husband." She said with a frown.

Lucy nodded at her, "Wait though. I have some things for you." Said walking over to the table with the piles of bags. She handed Jess the comforter bag and a bag with sheets. "I also have pillows and something else for you Jess." Lucy said softly.

Conner walked over and took the bags she already had, "I will help you carry it." He said.

Jess gave him a grateful smile and turned back to Lucy who was handing her another massive bag from the store, "Wait this is all the candy I said I was wanting." She said looking at Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, "I remember you saying that you were craving candy." She said.

Jess took a deep breath, "So you were thinking even of me while you were gone?" Jess asked softly.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "We girls need to stick together." Lucy said handing Jess another bag from target. "Just some stupid things I picked up, whatever you don't want just throw on the counter, I am sure someone will use them."

Connor walked over, "Wait what about me?" He asked with a grin.

Lucy smiled and handed him a set of sheets, comforter and pillow. Then she pointed over to the corner of the room, "Plus that pile." Lucy said with a grin.

Conner looked back and forth between her and the corner before walking over and then squealing, "Is that…. That my favorite energy drink? Two cases of it and my favorite snacks?" He walked over to Lucy and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips, "You know that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, I love you."

Jiya snickered at Flynn's narrowed eyes and the way he carefully pulled Lucy closer to him. Flynn turned and gave Jiya a look that before today would have slightly worried her, but now she just laughed out loud at him making him roll his eyes at her.

Conner grabbed all of his bedding and Jess's and walked her down the hall, "Thank you Lucy, my wonderful darling." He called out.

Lucy turned to Jiya first, "Ok so I know that you said you actually love to bake… I mean I know that you can't cook ANYTHING and that is scary… but you said baking was different. So, we got you some stuff." Lucy said opening the cabinets that held all the new baking supplies and ingredients and tools. Jiya gasped and started crying, "Lucy." She said pulling her in for a hug, "Thank you so much." She whispered.

Lucy pulled he in for a tight hug, "Your welcome, we all need stress relivers." She turned to Rufus, "Speaking of stress relivers, we got…well Flynn got you something. I was completely lost."

She gave Flynn a look who walked over to the side room and opened the door to pull out the TV box that he had hidden in there. Lucy grinned when she watched Rufus face morph into a stunned silence. "Is it not ok?" She asked starting to get worried.

Rufus just shook his head, eyes big. "Um, no I, um, it's a real tv… to go with my real bed and you bought me real food… Lucy, I love you." He said still stunned.

"Well then wait for your next gift, well it's kind of both for you and Jiya. Close your eyes." Lucy said beaming.

Rufus closed his eyes and waited while Lucy get out the Xbox and all of the things that went with it and laid them across the table. Lucy grabbed Rufus's and Jiya's hand and walked them over to the table. "Ok open." She said with a grin bouncing on her toes in excitement.

Again, Rufus just stared at the table in silence, but Jiya was now also bouncing on her toes.

Rufus startled Lucy when he turned pulled her into a hug, dipped her back and gave her a full on the mouth, smacking kiss like Conner had. "I love you, forever and ever." He said to her.

Flynn rolled his eyes, "I swear if one person touches your lips I might take back everything that I just said and hurt someone." He growled, walking over and pulling a laughing Lucy away.

Lucy looked at Rufus and grinned, "Well technically this is from Flynn. He thought of getting it for you and he picked it all out… so really you should be kissing him." Lucy said sliding her hand into Flynn's.

Jiya and Lucy burst out laughing when it looked like Rufus was thinking about it and Flynn held up his hand and shook his head, "I am good buddy…. You are welcome." Flynn said grinning.

When Rufus nodded and started going through the pile, Lucy jumped, "Ohh wait, I have one more thing." She ran into the closet and grabbed the sound system she had picked out. She walked over and set it on the table and she swore that Rufus drooled a little and his eyes glazed over a bit.

"Lucy… Flynn, I will forgive you for anything….. forever…... I love you both." He said hugging the Xbox remotes.

Lucy grinned up at Flynn, "Good pick." She said to him then she turned to Jiya, "Ok, so this is your sheet set and comforter." Lucy pulled out the bags from the closet.

"Ohh Lucy, it is prefect, just what I would have picked out." Jiya said examining the bags.

"Plus, I got you pillows and a few other things." Lucy said handing Jiya 4 target bags with clothes, fuzzy socks and PJs.

"Ok I am going to need to kiss you next, Lucy… I have to." She said walking over to pull Lucy into a tight hug and kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much, it was just what we needed to relax down here."

Lucy hugged her back, "Well I originally went out just for me and a bed, but I knew we were all struggling down here. That we all needed some positive things to make it." Lucy said.

Rufus and Lucy looked on with round eyes when Jiya when she turned to Flynn and pulled him into a tight hug and whisper something into his ear. Lucy watched him with mild curiosity when he nodded and mumbled something back Jiya. Jiya pulled back and smiled up at Flynn and whispered something else smiling. Then Jiya pull away to look at Rufus who was looking at her with a raised eye brow, "Come on. We are going to make our bed and then christen it, babe." Jiya said to Rufus her hand held out.

Rufus looked down at the Xbox stuff and then at Jiya's hand, Flynn snickered when he saw the internal struggle Rufus was having between new toys and his girlfriend. Finally, Jiya won when Rufus sighed set down the remotes and followed Jiya down the hall.

Flynn walked over to Lucy and pulled her close, "Soooooo I think you need to go ahead and brush your teeth and mouth…. Because it has had more action in the last 2 hours then I have seen in a year." He said with a grin.

Lucy gave out a musical laugh that made Flynn look down at her in adoration. "I am ready for bed, want to make our bed while I brush my dirty mouth and I am thinking I need a shower."

Flynn looked down at her as he walked her backwards out of the kitchen and down the hall, "I need a shower too." He said reaching down to kiss her lips.

"You do?" Lucy said in mock surprise, "Well maybe you should go first while I make the bed."

Flynn raised an eyebrow and gave her a wicked look, "Our we can make the bed together and then shower together." He whispered in her ear.

"Hummmm." She said biting his ear gently, "Can you convince me of this plan?"

Flynn pulled back and gave her a bone melting look, "I think you owe me an evil plan… I just helped you with yours." He said, nipping her chin.

"You did.' Lucy said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "You followed me with no question and no hesitation."

Flynn paused, pulling her back to him. One hand on her back and one cupping the back of her head, "I would follow you anywhere, anytime for anything…... remember what I said… Anything." He whispered against her lips.

"Anything?" She asked, her hands sliding up his chest to cup his cheeks and neck.

"Anything." He said covering her mouth with his, "Volim te, draga moja." He whispered.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I love you too." She whispered, "Always."

Završio- Finished

SO this is the end, I am so glad you went on this journey with me. I am Thinking about adding another section of fluff after this, but would love some reviews to see if you guys want it... also do you want it pg-13 or SUPER MA?

Hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing!


End file.
